


Sweet Dreams

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [9]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: ((David takes it in the butt)), 1000 percent, Anal, Bondage, Dirty imaginings, Edited for length, Facial, Hand Jobs, I'll justify it under "it was for a stranger", If you want a plot look elsewhere---, It's too long for what it is I know this and I'm ok with it, Kaz makes his boy a warm meal, Kinda, M/M, Miller perving out in bed, Nothing you fellas haven't seen before, Ok but this is definitely too long, Oral, Public Sex, a mingling of dicks if you will, and yet it still ended up being a rambling mess of self indulgent bullshit. Who cares I earned this., as only he could, cause you had a bad day, copious usage of terms of endearment, couch cuddling, enjoy~, my dirtiest kink, not looking it up no siree, or whatever, sleepy morning sex, sorta - Freeform, which I think is the term not one hundred on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couch cuddling and all that that entails. </p>
<p>Inspired by a most beauteous drawing that brings together almost all of my favorite things;</p>
<p>http://one-punch-titty.tumblr.com/post/136780110751</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
It had been a bad day. No, that was an understatement. It had been a shit week.

David rubbed his eyes, sagging against the railing leading up to Kaz's apartment. His jaw ached where Jones has punched him during training, his tongue sore where he'd bitten it. He hadn't gotten decked in the jaw like that since the Green Berets.  
  
His ribs hurt where Kirsten had kicked him, his abdomen felt bruised where'd she'd driven the thankfully fake dagger into his gut. He remembered the wounded look on Jeremy's face when David has snarled at him for making a joke about getting his ass beat by a girl.  
  
He was just so tired.  
  
David began scaling the steps, his mind heavy as he thought about the grade he'd gotten on his paper. He'd never gotten such a low grade on something that he'd actually tried on. He hadn't gotten such a poor mark since he was maybe 14, 15 and angry. And that had been because he hadn't read any of the material and had guessed at the content.  
  
He wanted a cigarette, fingers aching to hold one, his lungs desperate for the burn of smoke. He refused to have one because he knew Kaz didn't want to taste it on his lips, to smell it on his clothes.  
  
He felt like an idiot, a fucking loser. He had no idea why Kaz had invited him over. He wouldn't want to spend any time with himself right now. And what was he thinking, just coming over to Kaz's apartment all the time. He was kidding himself, there was no way everyone on base was without a clue about their relationship.  
  
David raised his hand to knock, and then remembered Kaz reprimanding him for asking permission to enter his home, remembered how Kaz had reminded him that he had a key and that he should use it. He curled his hand in, lowering it. He dug around in his pockets for the key that he kept on his person at all times, even, though it embarrassed him to admit it, sleeping with it close. The dying light glinted off the tarnished key when he drew it out.  
  
David unlocked the door almost silently, opening it with a quiet, "Kaz?"  
  
There was no answer. David shut the door behind him, and squinted in the dim apartment, all the lights still off. Kaz was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide and mouth hanging open, snoring loudly.. His head was on the back of the couch, hair loose and draped all around him. David leaned against the door, a tiny smile curving his mouth. It wasn't often he got to see Kaz so relaxed and defenseless, his eyes unguarded by his sunglasses and his expression devoid of a frown or a knowing smirk. He looked so carefree, so relaxed. David wanted to sit beside him and lay his head on his lap.  
  
David turned around, hand on the door as he scraped the shoes off his feet. He shrugged out of his light jacket, leaving the undershirt and the dark green pants of his uniform. Kaz coughed behind him.  
  
"Why don't you come sit on your old master's lap, hm?" Came a quiet, warm, slightly raspy voice. David turned around, and found Kaz looking him over through barely open eyes, just a sliver of clouded gray peeking through. Kaz offered him a half-smile and patted his lap invitingly.  
  
David smiled back, the dark shadows under his eyes somehow brought more into relief by the gesture. David came over to Kaz, carefully sitting down on him, trying to rest most of his weight on his knees. He wound his arms around Kaz's neck, pecking the tip of his nose.  
  
"Hey, Kaz," David murmured, looking down at him.  
  
"C'mon, you can do better than that, can't you?" Kaz whispered, squeezing David's ass, reaching up to grab David's neck and to pull him closer for a proper kiss, but he stopped when he noticed the deep circles beneath his eyes, the defeated, downturned corners of his lips.  
  
"Hey, David, baby, what's wrong?" Kaz asked, sitting up a little on the couch beneath David, touching David's bottom lip gently with his thumb, worry deepening the line between his brows. David looked away from his concerned gaze, shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing," David said, tightening his hold on Kaz's neck, as if he were squeezing him for comfort, thoughts of that bad mark and Jeremy's hurt face and Jones's fierce scowl right before he'd swung swirling around in his head.  
  
Kaz looked him over, gaze lingering on the half moon shadows beneath his pretty blue eyes, visible even in the poor lighting, and he patted David's thigh. Obviously something was wrong, but judging but David's terse, muttered answer and the set of his jaw, he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Right." Kaz sat up completely, jostling David on his lap, gathering his hair up and binding it into a low ponytail. "Get off, you're heavy."  
  
David scrambled off Kaz's lap immediately, standing up awkwardly. Kaz nodded to his cane and the nearly folded sunglasses on his coffee table. "Hand me those, will you? And get the lights, I can barely see you."  
  
David readily handed him his cane, more reluctantly gave him his sunglasses. He loved every opportunity he got to see Kaz without the aviators, adored the little, almost imperceptible lines fanning out from the corners of his eyes, despite the fact that Kaz was so self-conscious about them.  
  
David flicked the lights on and noted Kaz's flinch at the sudden shock of light but said nothing. He knew how touchy Kaz was about his eyes. Kaz grunted as he went to the kitchen, jerking his head towards his bedroom.  
  
"Get out of those clothes," Kaz ordered and David's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"I don't have anything here," David began, but Kaz shook his head, already opening up cupboards and taking things out.  
  
"I'm sure I have something that'll fit you. If you would _eat_ more they'd fit you perfectly," Kaz said. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, a cigarette is not a meal."  
  
"Eating won't make me grow three inches," David muttered. "I swear to god, Kaz, if there's a corset in there I'm leaving."  
  
Kaz snorted.  
  
"If there was a corset in there you'd put it on," Kaz said, looking over his shoulder, tipping his head forward to regard David over the tops of his lenses. "If you thought I would like it,"  
  
David opened his mouth, considered it and shrugged, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, probably."  
  
"Good boy," Kaz said, and David's cheeks warmed. "I would, you know. Like it."  
  
David nodded, going into Kaz's bedroom. "I'll keep that in mind, Kaz."  
  
David made to shut the door but Kaz called out hurriedly, "There's no need for that,"  
  
"Dirty old man," David said, but his voice was tinged with affection. Kaz simply laughed, watching David go into his bedroom. David glanced back at him, and then unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. Kaz's eyes lingered on David's ass, unfortunately still covered by his boxers, before he turned away and began adding ingredients to the pot that he had ready on the stove.  
  
David came out a moment later, a pair of Kaz's sweatpants tied tightly and rolled over several times to accommodate his smaller waist, pulling on a t-shirt with the name of Kaz's old company on it. Kaz looked at the skull on the sleeve and smothered a sigh, thinking of times long since past.  
  
"Couldn't find the corset, sorry," David said, coming up behind him. Kaz didn't answer, lost in a reverie filled with hot sun and the smell of salt water clinging to his hair and clothing, memories of long nights squinting at job offers and earnings reports and parties that went until the morning and the smell of cigar smoke on his skin and being _whole_ playing in his mind, knife still hovering mid chop.  
  
"Kaz?" David asked, pulling Kaz out of his memories, tugging down the edge of his borrowed shirt.  
  
"David," Kaz said, remembering that he was there. "You say something?"  
  
David suppressed a sigh, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth and came closer.  
  
"What's cooking?" David asked, putting his hand on the small of Kaz's back and peering over his shoulder. Kaz shook off the useless memories of days when he'd been starry-eyed and greedy and leaned slightly into David's touch.  
  
"Soup," Kaz said shortly, carefully, skillfully chopping up carrots and adding them to the pot. His slices were a bit uneven but other than that, it was perfect. David was at a loss as to how he was chopping then up without the carrot rolling all over but he managed.  
  
"Huh, sounds good. What kind?" David asked, watching him cook with a slightly mystified expression, amazed in equal parts by the assured way he cooked and the fact that he was cutting up vegetables with only the use of his single arm.  
  
"Whale soup, got the recipe from my mom." Kaz said promptly. When David didn't laugh, Kaz realized that he was taking him seriously, probably concerned about the fact that they were an endangered species, and he sighed, pulling the onions towards him. "Just a joke. Does it matter?"  
  
"Nah. It just seemed like I should ask." David admitted. "Can I help?"  
  
"Sure. I got broth in one of those cupboards, find it for me," Kaz ordered, jerking his thumb at the upper cabinets, knife still in hand.  
  
Kaz continued preparing their dinner as David hovered at his elbow and fetched everything that Kaz asked of him. Kaz finally set the lid on the pot and turned the heat down claiming that it need to "simmer", whatever that meant.  
  
"There. It'll be done in a bit," Kaz said with an air of finality, setting the timer and turning towards David. "If you can wait that- Holy shit, how'd that happen?!"  
  
David made to cover up the mark on his jaw, but Kaz grabbed his chin and tilted David's head, studying the bruise. "Yikes, fuck. That looks bad. Who the hell did this to you?"  
  
David swallowed, unwilling to get another recruit in trouble. "It's nothing, it happened during training- sort of."  
  
"What the fuck- _Sort_ of?" Kaz asked, pulling him closer, fingers lightly pressing the discolored skin.  
  
"Ow." David said, grabbing Kaz's forearm in both hands and half-heartedly trying to pull his hand away. "Kaz, it's nothing, it'll be fine in a week."  
  
Kaz ignored David's protests, examining the contusion with equal parts fury and concern. "Who would dare mess up your pretty face, I should- It was that fucking Jones kid, wasn't it?" David's silence was enough to answer his question, and Kaz swore loudly. "That fucking kid, I swear his temper is going to get him _killed_ one of these days, he always acts like he has something to prove. You know what, _I_ might kill him-"  
  
"Kaz-" David said, his tone placating. David caught Kaz's hand, still allowing his head to be angled by Kaz's probing fingers. "Kaz, it's fine, he was just pissed off with me because I beat him in our sparring match."  
  
Kaz studied the bruise blooming on his jaw for a moment longer and then released his hold, and David immediately turned to look at him, still holding Kaz's hand.  
  
"How'd you win? Did you use any illegal maneuvers?" Kaz asked shrewdly, and an almost impish look crossed David's face, making him look more like himself than he had all evening.  
  
"Not technically," David said, with a slight grin. Kaz laughed, pulling David closer and resting his forehead against David's.  
  
"That's my boy," Kaz murmured, and David's cheeks reddened as Kaz pressed closer, sliding his mouth over David's. David let him kiss him, but he wasn't responding as he usually did, he didn't make any delicious little noises in his throat, his hands didn't roam hungrily across Kaz's body as they usually did. Kaz pulled away. There was no doubt about it, there was something definitely _off_ with David.  
  
"Kid, are you ok?" Kaz asked, touching his un-bruised cheek lightly. David looked into Kaz's impassive sunglasses and was suddenly gripped with a paralyzing fear that Kaz would leave him, find someone else to fuck, someone else's ass to slap and someone else to cuddle with and share knowing, private smiles. Let someone else see his beautiful eyes uncovered. Someone else to laugh with and to tease, someone smarter and older and more _experienced_. Someone _better_.  
  
Kaz watched the spasm of fear and self-loathing flit across David's face, the raw pain beneath it. "David-"  
  
David didn't give Kaz a chance to answer, suddenly shoving Kaz against the counter and crushing his mouth over Kaz's. Kaz let out a muffled noise of surprise as David began grinding his hips against him, one hand buried in Kaz's ponytail and the other tight against Kaz's back.  
  
Kaz responded to the assault more out of reflex than anything. His brain came back on line and he worked his hand in-between their bodies, shoving against David's warm, hard chest.  
  
"David!" Kaz said as soon as their mouths parted. David looked a mess, his eyes looked bruised, his cheeks were red and made the ugly, purpling mark on his jaw stand out even more.  
  
"Sorry, Kaz," David mumbled, pulling away and dropping his hands. He looked absolutely miserable.  
  
Kaz desperately wanted to ask what was wrong again, but he knew David would provide an unsatisfactory answer and Kaz didn't want to push too hard. Not yet. David looked so fragile and lonely. Kaz studied David for a moment, frown pulling at the corners of his mouth, before grabbing David's chin and gently positioning him so that he could press a soft kiss just above the mark on his jawline.  
  
"I'm not using you for _just_ your body, you know," Kaz said, trying to lighten the mood. David offered him a weak smile, which was more than the joke deserved, honestly.  
  
"Sorry, Kaz," David said again, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. Kaz patted his cheek and turned around ostensibly to check the timer but mostly to hide the look of concern on his face.  
  
"It's ok, kid. Dinner's almost ready, why don't you get down a couple bowls and spoons for us?" Kaz said, peeking under the pot lid.  
  
Awhile later, Kaz set the emptied bowl on the coffee table and wiped off his mouth. "Well, better than the shit rations they serve you at the mess hall, huh?"  
  
David nodded, slurping up the remnants left in his own bowl, soup trickling down from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, definitely better, thanks, Kaz. I don't know how you do it," David said when he finished, dragging the back of his hand across his face, missing a little dribble. Kaz laughed, scooting closer and wiping it away with his thumb.  
  
"Being able to cook is a necessity for life. And as your survivalist instructor, I am quite frankly appalled with your cooking skills." Kaz said, leaning back against the couch. David snorted, looking marginally better than he had before now that he had a warm meal filling his belly.  
  
"What does that say about my teacher, then?" David asked, setting his own bowl beside Kaz's and leaning against the couch, resting his elbow on the back as he grinned slyly at Kaz.  
  
"Hm." Kaz said, resting his hand on David's thigh, fingers playing against the gray fabric. "I think it calls for more one-on-one instruction. What do you think?"  
  
"I think," David said, leaning closer, dark, thick lashes lowered as he looked at Kaz's lips. "That sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
David leaned forward, capturing Kaz's soft mouth with his own. He was determined to make up for his behavior in the kitchen. He needed to show Kaz that he was still desirable, that he was still worthy of being kissed and touched. David's emotions felt haywire, he knew was acting oddly, he couldn't think. He just wanted to do this one thing _right_. David slipped his hand beneath Kaz's shirt, hand started to creep lower immediately.  
  
Kaz kissed back, but he knew that something was wrong. David's actions felt too forced, he was moving more quickly than he normally did. When they kissed, David seemed all to happy to just do that, just kiss. To simply enjoy the feel of Kaz's lips against his own, to relish in the press of their bodies together. It was always Kaz that had to start working David out of his pants, never the other way around. David liked to take his time, he didn't find it necessary to get nude immediately.  
  
Kaz turned his face away, and David simply took this as a cue to start kissing along his jaw, to nip at his earlobe, his hand massaging Kaz through his underwear. Kaz's hips bucked into David's hand unbidden. Just because _he_ knew something was wrong with David's actions didn't mean that his damned horny body did.  
  
"Fuck-" Kaz said, pushing David away, before he let things go too far. "Kid, stop. David, no."  
  
David looked at him in hurt confusion, hand still buried under Kaz's pants. "What's wrong? I thought- I mean, I was pretty sure you were _enjoying_ this,"  
  
David could feel the hard outline of Kaz's dick in his hand, he'd been certain that he was at least arousing him. Could he not even get Kaz off anymore? Was he really that_ useless? He withdrew his hand, cheeks red with shame, not arousal, staring at the door, the wall, anything but Kaz's face.  
  
Kaz read the pain and disbelief on David's face. "No, David, it's not that. Look, I know something's up with you, and it's not your dick. If you don't want to tell me, that's your business, but I'm not going to have sex with unless you _want_ to. Understand?"  
  
David's shoulders sagged briefly before he scooted even closer, his thigh pressing against Kaz's. "C'mon, Master, of course I want to do things with you," David murmured into his ear, his breath hot and his voice low and seductive. "Don't you want to do things to me?"  
  
Kaz gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to push David back down in the couch and yank his pants off, his dick hardening just that little bit more at the sound of "Master," falling from those full, kissable lips. "Don't call me that right now. Now, what do you really want to do right now?"  
  
David hummed, moving his lips down, kissing and nipping Kaz's neck.  
  
"Have sex," David said plainly, his lips moving against Kaz's skin. Kaz let out a groan of frustration and grabbed David's hair, yanking his head back.  
  
"Sit your ass down, boy." Kaz ordered, and David responded to the order immediately, falling back, butt connecting with the soft cushions of Kaz's couch. "Now, what do _you want?"  
  
"Uh," David said, dropping his flirty attitude, looking down at his lap. And then at Kaz's lap, because Kaz's erection was straining at his pants and it was a nice sight. Kaz snapped his fingers at him, directing his attention back up at Kaz's face.  
  
"Well? You know how impatient I get when I'm horny, just tell me what you want, boy, and we'll do it." Kaz said, and David remembered his earlier urge when he had found Kaz sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
  
"Uh, well...." David said, somehow finding it a lot harder to articulate that he wanted to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Kaz than it was to ask him to have sex. David studied his fingers. "I was thinking we could maybe just.... Lie here? On the couch?"  
  
Kaz blinked, taken aback. He'd expected David to ask for a sparring match or something. Blow off some steam. Plus, sparring matches with Kaz always got David horny.  
  
"What, you wanna cuddle?" Kaz asked blankly. David's face burned, moving away, not looking at Kaz.  
  
"Forget it, it was stupid, let's just- Kaz, wait, no, come back! Come on, please!" David bounced off the couch, grabbing the dirty bowls and following Kaz into the kitchen. Kaz ignored his pleas, grabbing the kettle and thrusting it into David's hands.  
  
"Here, fill this up." Kaz said, moving away and poking around in his cupboards for hot chocolate packets. David set the bowls down in the sink (noting that Kaz hadn't seemed to have done dishes since the last time David was here) and obediently turned on the faucet and filled the kettle, a crease of confusion between his brows.  
  
"What's this for?" David asked, setting the kettle on the stove and switching it on. Kaz located the packets and a mug and shut the cupboard with a bang, leaning against the counter, refusing to moan at the pressure against his dick.  
  
"You need a hot drink and some sleep, kid, so that's what we're doing," Kaz grunted. David scowled.  
  
"I'm not a _child_ , Kaz. I don't need a fucking nap and warm milk. You don't need to babysit me." David said sourly. Kaz raised his eyebrows at David's tone, and David looked guilty. "Sorry Mas- Kaz. But I don't need you to take care of me."  
  
"I'll let that bit of sass slide this time," Kaz said, snorting. This kid obviously needed him to take care of him. But he humored David anyway, pulling the mug towards him and then grabbing the liquor. He poured a generous amount into the mug. "See? Not a child's drink."  
  
David shrugged, expression equal parts embarrassment and annoyance. "Don't you need a mug?"  
  
Kaz had already imbibed early this evening, and he was almost out of his good liquor. "Nah, I'm good, kid, don't you worry about me now,"  
  
David's bottom lip poked out as he pouted, concerned about Kaz refusing alcohol, which was generally unlike him. Kaz groaned low in his throat. Why did David look so fucking adorable all the time? He wasn't _allowed_ to deal with his boner right now. And all he wanted to do was bite those pouty lips and drag David to his bedroom and push his head down and- The kettle's sharp whistle disrupted his lusty thoughts, and Kaz tended to it immediately, thankful for the interruption.  
  
Kaz shut off the burner and carefully poured the hot water into the cup as David tore open the the packets and dumped them in.  
  
"Spoon," Kaz said, and David immediately produced one. Kaz stirred it up and shoved it towards David and began stomping back to the couch, annoyed that his hard-on still hadn't abated. Damn David and those talented, rough hands. He wanted to grab those hands pin them above his head, he wanted to hold him in place as he fucked him until all David could do was moan and cry out Kaz's name brokenly. And what was worse was that he _knew_ David would let him if Kaz so much as _looked_ into his bedroom. Why did he have to _care_ so fucking much about this kid?  
  
David was still lingering awkwardly in the kitchen, looking at the discarded dirty dishes in the sink. Kaz huffed impatiently.  
  
"Never mind those, drink your hot chocolate and come back over here and lie down." Kaz said irritably. David followed the order, grabbing the mug and dutifully trooped back to the couch. His stance still spoke of that of a soldier, despite the fact that Kaz's old crop top shirt fit him awkwardly, a little too wide and a little too long. Not that David didn't look good in it.  
  
David stood beside the couch, looking down at it, clutching his mug, wondering what to do.  
  
"Well? Go on, lie down, boy." Kaz snapped, his erection uncomfortable. David took a long, burning gulp of the spiked hot chocolate and bent over, setting the mug onto the coffee table and teasing Kaz with a strip of tantalizing skin where his shirt rode up in the back. David climbed onto the couch, laying on his back, his dark hair flopping on his forehead. He hooked his leg over the back, looking up at Kaz in cautious expectation. Kaz felt like punching the wall. Or pounding David's ass.  
  
"You're so goddamn _cute_ , kid." Kaz grumbled, clambering on the couch, laying his head on David's chest, wiggling to get comfortable, then wiggling because the slight friction from the couch was pleasurable. "Even when you look like shit you're still cute, what the _fuck_ ,"  
  
"Sorry, Kaz," David murmured, tentatively putting his hand on Kaz's back. Kaz took off his sunglasses, handed them to David. He put them on the coffee table, body straining underneath Kaz as he stretched to set them down. Kaz kept his eyes open. His gaze was exactly level with David's nipple. He'd only have to stretch up a little, move to the side and he'd be able to put his mouth on it, to bite and kiss it through the shirt.  
  
"Go on, kid, get comfortable," Kaz said, and David shifted beneath him, moving his leg between Kaz's. His eyes widened when he felt Kaz's still hard dick against his thigh, surprised. Kaz grumbled. "That's your fault, boy, don't act all innocent,"  
  
"We can still have sex you know," David offered, his voice already rougher with drowsiness. Kaz snorted, rested his chin on David's chest to get a better look at his face.  
  
"Later, kid, you can bet your gorgeous ass we will. For now, close your goddamn eyes and go to sleep. Just relax," Kaz said, and David hesitantly reached up and undid Kaz's ponytail, pulling his fingers through it, combing it out.  
  
"Is this ok?" David asked, still enjoying the feeling of Kaz's hair slipping through his fingers. Kaz laid his head down on David's chest, closing his eyes.  
  
"When have I ever complained about you playing with my hair, David?" Kaz mumbled against his chest, and Kaz felt it rise and fall with a silent laugh.  
  
David felt his tired eyes grow heavier and heavier, but he didn't want to close them, he liked his view of Kaz from this angle, he liked seeing that nose against his chest.  
  
"'S gonna get cold, Master," David mumbled, shifting a little on the couch, fingers wound through Kaz's long, unbound hair. Kaz laughed gently, patting David's arm.  
  
"Don't worry about that now, hot chocolate's almost as good cold," Kaz assured him, lying, and David nodded against the cushions, tired eyes still focused on Kaz. "Now be a good boy for me and close your eyes."  
  
"Yes, sir," David said, allowing his eyes to slip closed. Kaz said something that sounded like "cheeky shit" against his chest, but David couldn't reply, couldn't fight the tiredness deep in his bones, and he fell asleep, breaths even and deep, hand still tangled in Kaz's soft hair.

 

                                                                ***

 

"A beer a piece for me and my guy," Kaz ordered, nodding at the bartender. He loped off, came back and slammed two bottles of dark beer in front of Kaz. Kaz began working his wallet out of his coat, but David stopped him, hand over his.  
  
"Hang on, Kaz, I got this," David said, raising halfway off the barstool to pull his own wallet out of his back pocket. Kaz grumbled but allowed him to fork over the money for egregiously overpriced beverages. The din of the bar seemed muted, no snatch of conversation was discernible. People were milling around, but David was solely focused on Kaz, pleased that he was allowed to pay for something for once.

  
"Let me take care of you for once, Master," David said, snaking his hand across the bar and threading his fingers through Kaz's. Kaz grabbed his hand, grinning at him. His sunglasses flashed.  
  
"But I thought you liked when I took care of you, sweetheart," Kaz murmured, bringing David's hand to his lips, brushing his lips along the knuckles. He pressed a soft kiss to one of his knuckles, then nipped it lightly, and David couldn't concentrate on anything else, the feeling of Kaz's soft lips wrapped around his knuckle, the sharp teeth pulling gently at his skin his sole focus. The action felt somehow unspeakably erotic. David shivered, looking away. The bartender kept scrubbing glasses, silvery hair falling into light eyes. He seemed familiar, and David turned, trying to get a better look at the bartender.  
  
"Frank?" he asked, squinting at him and Frank gave him an enigmatic smile, raising his rag in hello. David opened his mouth to ask more questions, ask him why he'd picked up a side job in a little bar, but Kaz's hand found his chin, pulled him closer. David's eyes fluttered as Kaz slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Kaz laughed in his throat.  
  
"Mm, you drive a man to distraction, you beautiful boy," Kaz murmured against his mouth, fingers pulling through David's hair. "My sweet, sweet David."  
  
David grinned happily, even as Kaz pressed another kiss onto his smiling mouth, nearly toppling off of his stool because he was leaning over so far, desperate to get closer to his Kaz. "Stand up, baby,"  
  
David immediately stood up, and Kaz slipped his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging him closer. "You're going to make me late for the wet t-shirt contest."  
  
David shook his head, he knew they'd get there in time for Kaz to compete in it. He remembered joking with Kaz that it's be easier Kaz to compete in it because he only had one arm, it'd be quicker for him to do it.  
  
"We have plenty of time, Master," David murmured, brushing his fingers along Kaz's throat before grabbing the lapel of his jacket and tugging him in for another kiss, insistently moving his mouth. Kaz moaned, pulled David closer with the hand in his waistband, tilting his head.  
  
"You know just how to turn me on, don't you, my pretty boy?" Kaz said, kissing David's jaw, licking at his skin. David reached up and grabbed Kaz's hair, found that it was loose and curling down his back. "If we do have a bit of time, I think we should make the most of it,"  
  
David ran his fingers through Kaz's hair, pressed against Kaz's thigh, utterly unthinking about how packed the bar was. "And how do you suggest we do that, Master?"  
  
Kaz laughed, a low, dark sound, full of promises. It set off a pool of excitement low in David's belly and David shivered again in Kaz's grip. Kaz bit his neck hard enough to bruise and then shoved him back, causing David to stumble and hit his barstool.  
  
"Get onto the counter, sweetheart," Kaz ordered. David stared at him in bewilderment, looked around at the packed bar. He looked for Frank, but he'd disappeared. " _Now_ , boy."

David couldn't resist an order like that. David scrambled onto the counter, knocking over his bottle of beer when Kaz smacked his ass. Nothing spilled from the bottle and when it rolled off the counter it made no sound, no chink of shattering glass. David paid it little mind, scooting along the counter to sit before Kaz. Kaz stood up, pressed a large, warm hand against David's shoulder.  
  
"Lie down, my boy," he whispered, pushing on him. David hurriedly turned and laid down flat on his back, waiting with bated breath, the muted din of the bar the very least of his concerns at the moment, far more interested in how Kaz was climbing onto top of the counter, the way he tossed his cane like he didn't need it, how good Kaz looked with his hair hanging freely around his face. He didn't care that people were watching. He almost _wanted_ them to, he almost _wanted_ them to see how aroused Kaz was by him, how much Kaz desired him.  
  
Kaz crawled over him, looking down at him, his eyes suddenly uncovered, pale eyes beautiful and gleaming from interest, glinting with the reflected light of the bar.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you _raw_ , with everyone watching, my beautiful boy. You're going to cry out for me, and everyone will see how desperate you are for your Master's dick," Kaz said, his words heavy with lust. David's breath hitched. "But _first_.... First you're going to sit on my face and I'm going to eat you out within an inch of your life."  
  
" _Yes,_ holy shit, Master, fuck yes," David said, reaching up, slipped his hands under the coat, slid his hands down Kaz's back, squeezed his ass through his pants. Kaz's ass was different than his own, not round and full but angular, more muscular and bonier. David loved it, loved the slight give he felt as he explored Kaz's clothed ass, but he wanted _more_. He began to work his hands under his pants but stopped, thumbs brushing the lower skin of Kaz's back.  
  
"Is this ok, Kaz?" David asked, looking at Kaz's exposed throat, the way his tight black t-shirt stretched over his chest. Kaz slowly lowered his head, long blond strands tickling David's face.  
  
"Didn't say stop, did I, sweetheart?" Kaz murmured, voice low and tone full of heat. Kaz shifted, pressed his thigh between David's legs. David rocked up against him, rubbing and grinding himself on Kaz's muscular thigh, a brief concern about Kaz's bad leg flitting through his mind before he pushed it out of his mind as he pushed under Kaz's pants, felt filmy lace against his fingertips. He gasped and looked up and Kaz, bewildered and aroused.  
  
"You like them?" Kaz asked, rubbing his leg against David as David thrusted up. "I picked them out for you,"  
  
"Master," David breathed out, shutting his eyes, rolling his hips against Kaz, not concerned in the slightest sight the fact they were in a bar, simply enjoying the pressure, the heat of Kaz over him, the feel of lace beneath his pressing palms, he craned his neck, stretching up for a kiss, eyes still shut tight.  
  
" _Again_!-" Kaz barked, an arm against David's throat. "It was even easier than usual to get you on your back that time, and that's saying something."  
  
David opened his eyes and Kaz eased off him, easily getting to his feet. They were in the base's gym, and sweat was sticking David's shirt to his chest. David blinked, winded.  
  
"Get up, soldier!" Kaz roared at him, and David rolled to his feet, bouncing up and adopting a defensive fighting stance, wary eyes on Kaz. Kaz's hair was tied in a bright ponytail, errant strands hanging around his eyes, amber lenses impassive as ever, dressed in a uniform that David had only ever seen in worn photos, a yellow scarf wound around his strong throat, the sleeve of his green shirt hanging empty. And yet. Kaz stood easily, apparently having no need for the cane.  
  
"Remember, try and _block_ my attacks. One would almost think that you enjoy getting your ass handed to you," Kaz remarked wryly. David grinned, blew sweaty strands from his eyes. He shoved his bandana up, pushing the hair up and out of the way.  
  
"Only by you, Master," David said, fully intending to block him this time, to win just once.  
  
"Hmph," Kaz grunted, walking closer, steady, assured hand tugging on David, adjusting his form. "Save the lip for after training, kid. Get ready."  
  
"Been ready, old man," David said flippantly, and Kaz chucked him under his chin before backing off and readying himself to attack.  
  
"Little shit," Kaz murmured. "I oughta spank you."  
  
David grinned wider. "That a promise, Master?"  
  
Kaz smirked at him, positively predatory. "What a naughty boy you are."  
  
A spike of arousal shot through David, but he struggled to remain focused, to stay on task. Why did Kaz make everything so difficult for him? Or why did David's dick make things tough for him, more accurately.  
  
Kaz dove at him. David sidestepped him, expecting that now. Kaz spun around, ponytail swinging, grin on his face even as he concentrated, throwing a punch at David's middle, but David slid out of the way, keeping his shoulders low, knowing that he had a tendency to draw them up to his ears, keeping his stance loose, open.  
  
"Can't stay on the defensive always, kid," Kaz said, aiming a kick at the back of his knee, David barely registering the contact as it bent, quickly recovered his balance. "Gotta swing back sometime,"  
  
"Dangerous to make the first move with you, sir." David replied, shaking out his leg, not even feeling the pain.  
  
"But rewarding to try," Kaz said, feigning to the left and catching David by surprise, actually grabbing David's arm and twisting it behind his back. David knew at least seven different ways to break out of this hold, not to mention the fact that his other arm was free, but he remained in it, enjoying the press of Kaz's warm, broad chest against his back.  
  
"C'mon, kid..." Kaz whispered into his ear. "I know you can get out of this hold,"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to, Master," David whispered back, pushing his ass out and grinding against Kaz's crotch, eliciting a breathy moan from Kaz.  
  
"This is why your CQC is complete shit, boy," Kaz growled into his ear, biting down on his ear lobe, tugging on it with his teeth.  
  
"Do you want me to get a new instructor, Master?" David asked, turning his head, looking at the darkening of Kaz's features.  
  
"Not with the way you do it," Kaz murmured into his ear, private and possessive. "You fight like you fuck. You always _take_ it."  
  
"Like I said, Kaz...." David said, his own voice rough now. "Only from you, Master."  
  
Kaz groaned, twisted his arm. David knew his arm should be throbbing, the hell master wasn't known for going easy on his recruits, but instead he just felt warm all over, every inch of his skin sensitive and hot. "The mouth on you, boy,"  
  
Kaz let him go, and David immediately missed the press of Kaz against his back. "Session over, Master?" David asked. His mentor laughed. Kaz wasn't done.  
  
"I think we still have to work on your _other_ training, David." Kaz said, and David turned around. Kaz gave him a wide grin, his teeth gleamed.  
  
"Other training?" David asked, perplexed. Kaz loosened the bright yellow knot at his throat and then produced something thick and long and purple seemingly out of nowhere. David gasped, stepped back automatically, feeling his ass clench reflexively. The shape was unmistakable.  
  
"Shit- Master, that won't fit up my ass," David said, wide-eyed. Kaz laughed, stepped closer.  
  
"What makes you think this will go up your ass, boy?" Kaz said almost sweetly. "I have something _else_ for your ass."  
  
David squinted at him uncomprehendingly. "Something _else_? Then where is that going- oh. Oh." David said, getting it. Kaz laughed, pulled his bandana over his eyes.  
  
"Still my sweet, innocent boy, after all this time we've spent together.... Such a good boy..." Kaz said, and David felt his fingers trail down his chest, his own eyes open, staring at darkness. He didn't reach a hand up to move the bandana, didn't want to.  
  
"I'm not so innocent," David protested, just as Kaz's fingers dipped into the waistband of his sweatpants. Suddenly he was gripped with an intense fear that Kaz would see the Black Widow briefs he'd just remembered he was wearing. "Wait, Kaz, stop-"  
  
" _Stop_?" Kaz questioned, the voice coming from behind him. "But we've only just started...."

David opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he'd closed them. He was in a dark room, he didn't recognize his surroundings. His chest was bare, sweatpants low on his hips, his arms drawn up above his head, his wrists bound with a chain, his bare feet flat on the floor. He could feel Kaz's warmth, he was so unbearably close. Kaz didn't touch him, didn't lay finger on him.  
  
Kaz prowled around him, crutch banging into the floor with each slow, measured step, not touching, simply looking. It was maddening. David held perfectly still as Kaz came around to his front, looking him over. Kaz was in a tank top and a pair of what look like standard sneaking suit bottoms, his hair pulled back in a flawless, sleek ponytail, sunglasses on despite the dim lighting. David swallowed, turning his head to follow Kaz as far as he could, straining to see Kaz even as he moved behind him again.  
  
"You're beautiful, aren't you?" Kaz murmured behind him, cane clunking as he moved, still refraining from touching him. On the third circuit, or maybe the fourth, he'd lost count, David let out a moan of pure frustration, pulling on his bindings, hearing the chink of chains rattling against each other, muscles straining as he lifted himself off the floor, simply wanting to touch, to feel. Kaz laughed, stopping just behind David.  
  
"Already that impatient, my boy?" Kaz asked, and David stopped, planting his feet back on the floor, panting more from sexual frustration than exertion. "A pity, I thought you had more stamina than that...."  
  
"Please, Master," David said, trying to peek behind him see Kaz, only catching a glimpse of a gleaming ponytail and a broad shoulder. He let his head fall forward, dropping his chin to his chest. "Please..."  
  
Kaz appeared to take pity on him, extending a single finger, trailing it from his neck all the way down his back, drawing out a shudder from David. Kaz's light touch stopped just above his waistband. David heard Kaz shift behind him, could feel his hot breath on his neck.  
  
"Know why you're here, boy?" Kaz asked, his voice quiet and inviting. David panted, resisting the urge to move, trying to stand completely still with Kaz's finger still on him. He hazarded a glance behind him, desperate to see the man he so admired's expression.  
  
"Because- Because I was naughty? Because I disobeyed my Master?" David hazarded, a complete guess. He couldn't remember why he was there or he got there or even where they were. All he knew was that he wanted Kaz to _do_ something, to hold him, to press against him, to smack his ass, for his teeth to dig into his skin, for his fingers to bite into his ass, for him to wrap his hand around his aching dick, _something_. Something more substantial than the single, teasing finger tracing just above the back of his waistband, over and over.  
  
Kaz chuckled warmly. "No, no. You feel like you're getting punished?"  
  
David groaned, throwing his head back, dark hair falling from his eyes, straining to get a look at his master. Kaz withdrew the teasing finger, traced his full, plump lips instead.  
  
"No, David, this is your _reward_ ," Kaz said, drawing out the last word, sliding the finger along David's throat. David tipped his head back further, desperate for more contact with Kaz. "This is your reward for being _my_ good boy,"  
  
David grunted, now relying almost completely on the chains around his wrists to hold him up. He wrapped his hands around the chain, hoping for more stability. Kaz finally came into David's view, lips stretched into a wide smile. "Be careful now, boy, you don't want to strain your shoulders now. If you want to stop, just say the word,"  
  
"Kaz- Master- Please just touch me, _please_ , Master," David pleaded, his voice a near whine even to his own ears.  
  
Kaz tutted. "Straighten up, soldier. Is this the posture of a model recruit?"  
  
David moaned, but he followed the order, pulled himself back up, straightened his spine, raised his head and gazed straight-ahead, eyes forward. Just as they taught him.  
  
"Good boy," Kaz breathed against his neck, biting down. David gasped, hands clenching, but he didn't move. He didn't move until Kaz drew his hand back and smacked his ass with so much force that his body jerked forward violently, setting the chains off with a cacophony of rattling, echoing in the dim room.  
  
"Master-" David moaned. " _Again_ \--"  
  
"I can't deny you, especially not when you look so cute," Kaz said, reaching up and steadying the chains, only to set them off again as his hand cracked against David's ass again. And again. And again, until David's ass felt sore and red and abused. His dick was leaking freely, he felt it twitch every time Kaz smacked him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kaz asked, pressing against David's back, wrapping his arm around his waist and burying his face in David's neck. David tipped his head to the side, pressed against the hardness he felt between the crease of his buttocks.  
  
"I want...." David swallowed, the action heavy. "I want _you_ master... Let me, let me suck you off, let me choke on your cock,"  
  
"Hmm, spoiling your old man..." Kaz mumbled against his neck. Kaz reached up, turned David's head, sucked David's bottom lip into his mouth. David moaned, tasted the tang of pineapple juice on Kaz's lips. Kaz broke away, pulled back and David gave a frustrated groan, tried to chase Kaz's mouth down. Kaz laughed, low and sultry.  
  
"Patience," Kaz reminded him, walking back around to David's front, resting a hand on David's bare stomach. Kaz took pity on him, tilted his head to the side before leaning in for a deep, sensual kiss. David licked at Kaz's mouth, desperately nipped Kaz's bottom lip, trying to hold him in place, trying to keep him close. Kaz laughed and drew back, cupped David through the front of his sweatpants.  
  
"So hard, so ready already, aren't you, David?" Kaz murmured, rubbing and squeezing his aching dick through the thick layer of his pants. David pushed his hips into his hand, making a noise of disagreement in his throat. "Already?" He felt that he'd been holding off long enough. And he had felt Kaz's erection, he _knew_ that this was getting to him, too. "Maybe you are your Master's naughty, naughty boy... I'd bet if I were to fuck you now, I wouldn't even have to prepare you first,"  
  
David huffed. "Please... Please, Master,"  
  
To David's intense disappointment, Kaz removed the hand on his groin. David bit back a whine of frustration. Kaz reached behind himself and drew out a knife, the blade glinting in the low lighting. David's eyebrows went up, his eyes wide with shock, imagining his abdomen covered in shallow cuts. Kaz patted his cheek, knife in hand, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, baby, I wouldn't hurt you," Kaz said, the unspoken promise of, " _unless you wanted me to,_ " hanging heavy in the air. Kaz pressed his body flush with David's and David breathed in, nuzzled his face into Kaz's neck, felling the fabric of Kaz's tank top against his bare skin. Kaz cut the rope holding his arms above his head, and David couldn't think of a single reason why that was odd.  
  
Kaz stepped back, his hair falling freely down his shoulders, framing his strong jaw, and his sunglasses were noticeably absent. David move closer, tried to wrap his arms around Kaz and pull him into a kiss, but he couldn't, his arms were tied behind his back. David squirmed, trying to pull his hands free, he wanted to _touch_ Kaz, dammit, and Kaz watched him with clouded eyes, mouth twitching. David's gaze dropped down, focusing on the prominent bulge in Kaz's pants. Kaz apparently noted where his eye was drawn and smirked, slowly unzipping his pants, revealing red boxers.  
  
"Oh, my David..." Kaz sighed, slipping his hand in between David's arm and his side, gripping his waist and pulling him closer. Kaz's hand settled in David's hair, gently pulling through the dark locks, tugging at his hair before pushing down suddenly, forcing him to his knees. David went more than willingly, feeling saliva pool in his mouth, barely registering the thump of his knees against the concrete.  
  
Kaz's undone fly was positioned perfectly at eye level for David, and David couldn't fight back the moan that wrenched its way out of his throat. He shuffled closer, eyes slipping shut as he mouth parted, slipping his tongue out and letting lie on his lower lip.  
  
"Open you eyes, my sweet boy, I want see you. Open your eyes..." David opened his eyes, looking up at Kaz, Kaz had shoved his shirt up, David could see his muscular stomach flexing, rising and falling with each breath, his hand massaging his nipple. David's own breath quickened, and he looked up at him before nuzzling Kaz's dick with his impossibly straight nose, mouthing along Kaz's dick through the red fabric, moaning as he searched for the tip. He licked and kissed along it, following the line of his dick, trying to find it, his own dick painful and aching between his legs.  
  
"Mmm, yess," Kaz hissed, dropping his shirt and running his hand through David's hair again. "Good, good boy."  
  
Kaz hooked a thumb into the waistband of his red boxers and began easing them down, and David's hands clenched behind his back, his mouth watering, eyes fixed on the skin that was slowly being exposed--

 

                                                            ***

 

David twitched in his sleep, making a series of little grunting noises that set Kaz off very frankly. Kaz listened to the steady, slow thump of David's heart, David's shirt sticking to his cheek where he'd drooled on it.  
  
Kaz had no doubts about what sort of dreams David was having, not if the soft noises or the hard, thick thing jabbing into his stomach were any indication. Kaz had been jolted awake by David shifting under him, and he'd found it very difficult to fall back asleep when David's erection was so insistently poking him awake. He'd wanted to wake David up immediately to see what he was dreaming about, but the poor kid had looked so worn out when he'd came over. He needed the sleep.  
  
David let a quiet, unmistakeable moan, body twitching underneath him, and Kaz smirked against David's chest, eyes still shut. Whatever David was dreaming about, it must have been very nice indeed, to get him to make that particular sound. Then Kaz's eyes snapped open, the smirk sliding off his face. What if David was dreaming about someone else. What if he was dreaming about women with unlined faces, all smooth curves and unscarred skin, spreading their legs eagerly for him, soft legs wrapping around his slender, hard waist. What if David was having trouble getting it up to Kaz now, his young eye wandering. What if that was what David had been so uneasy about, maybe he-  
  
David mumbled something that sounded like "cheese", or maybe "bees", pulling Kaz from his thoughts. Kaz knew he was being completely unreasonable, that David should be allowed to fantasize unguardedly about anything he wanted. It wasn't exactly as though David could _control_ his unconscious. But he felt neglected, sidelined by what he assumed were David's sexy dreams. Kaz, his eyes still shut tight, dug his finger in David's side and David jerked under him, his heart immediately quickening.  
  
David twisted beneath him, sucking in a deep breath, feeling his shirt sticking to him under his arms and his back, feeling hot and sweaty under Kaz's weight. David's eyes snapped open, his hand still caught in Kaz's hair, the other still tucked behind his head. He blearily focused on the clock face. Shit. Had he really slept that long?  
  
He stilled, looking down at Kaz, apparently still asleep on his stomach. Snatches of his dream floated through his mind, a faint memory of a dim room and humping Kaz's leg like a dog and Kaz's teeth on his ear and other disjointed remembered visuals and feelings flitting across his consciousness. He smothered a groan, becoming aware of how fucking _hard_ he was. He really hoped he hadn't been moaning in his sleep. It had all felt so _vivid_ , he could still feel chains encircling his wrists, Kaz's hand on him. He just wanted to shove his hand under his pants and jerk himself off, but he didn't want to disturb Kaz, whose eyes were still shut, mouth slightly parted.  
  
David gritted his teeth and tried to will his hard-on away, clenching his hand behind his head, nails cutting into his palm. He couldn't wake up Kaz to deal with this, he had to get rid of it himself. Maybe he could slip out from under Kaz, sneak off to the bathroom.

David shifted carefully beneath Kaz, working his leg out from underneath him, but Kaz suddenly felt heavier, as though he'd relaxed on top of him. Kaz moved against him, grinding his abdomen against David briefly, eyes still shut and breaths even and deep like he was still asleep. David whimpered, throwing his head back, forcing himself not to rock his hips up, feeling the already uncomfortably wet boxers dampen further.  
  
"F-fuck-" David held completely still, trying not to wake Kaz up. Kaz forced his face to remain completely relaxed, having entirely too much fun messing with David, listening to the way his heartbeat sped up.  
  
David gently disentangled his hand from Kaz's hair, biting his lip, eyebrows drawn together, preparing to slip out from Kaz. Kaz shifted in his "sleep" again, rubbing against David's very erect dick, and David let out a frustrated gasp.  
  
"Mm-master," he said plaintively, full of want. Kaz's own groin stirred at that and he decided that he played with David enough for now and suddenly slid off the couch, kneeling on the ground. David jumped, mouth opening in surprise, about to ask Kaz if he was ok, but Kaz said nothing, didn't give him any time to react and yanked down his pants, boxers and all, down around his dick. David groaned as Kaz took as much of David into his mouth as he could and began sucking him off, making a quiet grunt in the back of his throat.  
  
David made a choking noise and jumped, lurching onto his elbows and staring down at Kaz, whose eyes were now shut in concentration, wide-eyed and slightly light-headed from the sudden sensation.  
  
"Kaz-" he groaned out, fists clenching. "You- you ok?"  
  
Kaz answered by pulling his head back and sliding back down, a positively lewd sound emitting from his mouth, wet and loud. Kaz's hand crept up David's thigh and shoved his sweaty, short shirt up even further and exposed his taut abdominal muscles, fingers lightly brushing his bared skin. Kaz wrapped his hand around the base of David's dick and pulled off of David with a wet pop, mouth glistening.  
  
"What do you think? Does it _feel_ like I feel ok?" Kaz asked, his voice husky. David's breath caught in his throat, completely enraptured by sight of Kaz kneeling on the floor before him, loose hair curling over his shoulders, mouth shiny and wet, clouded eyes focused completely on him. David couldn't stop the finger that reached forward to brush the lines fanning out from the corner of his eye, pushing a lock of hair behind Kaz's ear.  
  
"Beautiful..." he murmured, then looked stricken, broken shards of his dream flashing in his mind, Kaz above him, blond hair touching his cheek, Kaz forcing him to his knees, the role reversal from his dream striking him. Kaz grinned at him, looking pleased.  
  
"You too, David. You look so pretty, all flushed and needy...." Kaz said, smoothly picking up the conversation, hair brushing David's stomach as he leaned forward, slowly stroking David's dick, fingers tightening expertly, David's body twitching deliciously in tune with Kaz's motions, David's mouth hanging open. "And I can't help but be curious.... What were you dreaming about, baby?"

"Wh-what?" David hedged, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to tell Kaz about it, it was too embarrassing, even though most of the were details fuzzy. Kaz tutted, shaking his head and tickling David's abdomen with his hair.  
  
"C'mon... Don't be cute with me. We both know that this-" Kaz let go of David's cock and pointedly brushed his knuckles against it. David hissed, arching off the couch. "Isn't because you were having dreams of fluffy sheep and rainbows. Or is it?" Kaz asked with a slight grin.  
  
David wrinkled his nose in distaste, opening his eyes to look down at Kaz. "Gross."  
  
Kaz chuckled, shifted on his knees to press another kiss in the hollow of David's hip. "The what was it about, my sweet boy? Tell me, David..." Kaz fought to keep his tone sultry, inviting, filled with burning curiosity, trying to tell himself that he wasn't _jealous_ of David's dreams, that he just wanted to know. "A beautiful woman, offering to wrap her lips around this pretty dick of yours? Perhaps someone you know?"  
  
David's cheeks were on fire, and he looked away, avoiding Kaz's gaze. "No! No, nothing like that," David insisted, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, obscuring his expression from view. Kaz huffed impatiently and tugged his arm down, revealing a very red-faced David, stubbornly avoiding his eyes.  
  
"It's not like I'm a _stranger_ to wet dreams, kid, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. What was so bad that you couldn't tell me?" Kaz urged him. Impatient, he opened his mouth widely and licked the underside of David's dick slowly, feeling it twitch against his tongue.  
  
"O-oh," David couldn't help but glance down at Kaz, and immediately regretted it, fighting the urge to shoot his load and come all over Kaz's face, semen beading at the tip of his dick. That dream had him more keyed up than he'd thought. Kaz sucked the tip of his dick, just the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked in, miming the slow enjoyment of a lollipop or a particularly delicious popsicle. David moaned and squirmed on the couch, sliding down a couple of inches, the toes of his foot brushing the side of Kaz's leg.  
  
"Ah, f-fuck, come up here, Master, please come up here," David panted. Kaz smirked, pulled away and sat back on his heels, ignoring the pinching of his prosthetic leg. He really need to get a new one. He lightly dragged his fingers across David's abdomen and then tickled his side, making David's face twist in a silent expression of mirth. Kaz tucked his fingers into the folded over waistband of David's borrowed pants and tilted his head to the side to look at David around his swollen dick.  
  
"I'll come up there as soon as you tell what your dream was about," Kaz promised, rubbing his thumb across David's exposed skin, eliciting a shiver to run through David's body. David let a noise of frustration and fell back against the couch staring resolutely up at the ceiling. "Just tell me! I promise I won't laugh. Probably."  
  
David let out a gusty sigh, hand twitching to his dick. Kaz narrowed his eyes. "And don't even _think_ of touching yourself."  
  
David looked down at Kaz plaintively, shifting and rucking up his already shirt shirt higher in an attempt to entice Kaz. "I can barely remember it, Kaz, just come here,"  
  
Kaz snorted, wracking his brain for popular celebrities. "A dream that got you like _this_ , you're definitely going to remember. At least tell me who it was about. Will Smith? Christina Applegate? Tom Cruise?" Kaz hesitated, then nonchalantly added, "Jaeger?"  
  
"No! None of them," David shook his head, a frown pulling at his lips, the bruise on his jaw aching slightly with the action. He dimly remembered Frank, but he wasn't certain and there was no reason to put Kaz on edge, especially not with his sweatpants pulled down to expose his very neglected dick.  
  
"Who?" Kaz pressed. "Or I'll leave you alone to deal with this,"  
  
David hesitated, letting out a sigh, before he relented, stubbornly meeting Kaz's eye, looking both ashamed and annoyed. "It was.... It was you, alright? All you!"  
  
That definitely peaked Kaz's interest. "Oh?" Kaz said, clearly pleased. "And what were we doing in this dream of yours?"  
David opened his mouth, and then shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Nothing, we did nothing. We didn't even actually have sex, I don't think!"  
  
"Then what are you so embarrassed about, baby?" Kaz asked silkily, tugging his pants lower.  
  
David rolled his eyes behind the shield of his hands. What _wasn't_ embarrassing about waking up rock hard after a mandatory nap on the couch?  
  
"Just tell me about it," Kaz murmured, working his sweatpants lower and lower, kissing down his thigh, frustratingly ignoring his cock.  
  
David cast around for something to say. He couldn't say that he had a dream about juvenilely humping Kaz's leg, that was too ridiculously embarrassing. Sighing, he dropped his hands and said, "Chains," simply.  
  
Kaz froze on the floor, lips hovering above David's leg. He couldn't handle been chained up again. He couldn't handle losing the control of his only remaining arm, not even with him, not even with David. Kaz remembered the stuffy, hot, thick quality of the air trapped in the bag he'd had over his head when he was captured, remembered reaching up with his free right hand to pull it off only to realize that there was nothing there, only a sharp throbbing in his shoulder, and he sucked in a shuddering breath.  
  
David peeked down at him, feeling the gust of breath on his leg and seeing Kaz's closed eyes. He didn't know much about the circumstances surrounding the loss of Kaz's limbs, other than he was in some sort of explosion and he'd been captured by the Soviets, presumably for Intel purposes. He knew that Kaz hated when he wasn't in control, and he knew that he had an intense aversion to being unable to move. He ran a hand through Kaz's hair, sliding soothingly through his softly curling hair.  
  
"No, no, Kaz, it was me." David said hurriedly, and Kaz raised his head, eyebrow cocked in query. David bit his lip, remembering the all too real sensation of Kaz's finger on his back, his hands bound above his head. "I was tied up. You were.... You were there and I was tied up."  
  
"Really, now?" Kaz said, recovering quickly, the past shunted from his mind at the alluring image of David, bound up and all for him to enjoy. And the fact that David himself had dreamt this, that he _wanted_ it that badly...  
  
"Is that something you'd be interested in, David?" Kaz asked, and David shrugged his shoulders dismissively, turning his face away. "David?"  
  
David sunk lower in the couch, squirmed against the plushy cushions. Kaz pulled his pants off the rest of the way and bit the the inside of David's muscular thigh, his long hair tickling the sensitive skin of the insides of his thighs. Kaz's dick was rising once again, interested in the flushed, horny boy squirming before him, the hot scent filling his nose, the mental picture of David's wrists bound, kneeling at Kaz's feet, begging his master for orders.  
  
"....Yes," David murmured, barely audible, face still turned towards the back of the couch.  
  
Kaz kissed and bit his way up David's thighs, David spreading his legs wider and moaning at the feeling of Kaz's sharp teeth digging into his skin, the soft lips swiftly kissing away any pain. Kaz paused just beneath his dripping dick, nuzzling his tight balls. "You could've just said something, my boy. I hope you had cuffs, chains could hurt your wrists,"  
  
David let out a groan as Kaz moved away just before he got to his dick, instead reaching for his wrist and kissing the soft, pale skin.  
  
"It was- _unnh_  -It was a fucking _dream_ , Kaz, I don't think it _matters_ ," David said through gritted teeth, as Kaz suddenly fisted David's dick and pumped him once, palm already getting slick from David's freely leaking dick.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, baby. You gotta be educated about these sort of things," Kaz said, tightening his hold at the base of David's dick, ignoring the sharp pain in his knees. David opened his mouth to reply to that, but all that came out was a strangled cry as Kaz opened his mouth as wide as it would go and slipped his tongue out, smoothly sliding the entire length of David's dick into his mouth, meeting his tight fist.

"Oh, _shit_ , ah _fuck_ -" David mumbled, dropping back against the couch. Kaz nudged David's thigh with his elbow, urging him to spread his legs wider. David acquiesced with a whine, urging Kaz to move in closer. Kaz shifted, let go of David's dick, bobbing his head and moved his hand lower. He extended his middle finger and slipped it in-between David's taut, round asscheeks, the rest of his fingers pressing against David's balls as he gently rubbed and prodded at David's hole. It really was too bad that he didn't want to be parted from David long enough to grab the lube.  
  
"F-fuck, master..." David gasped, raising his hips, legs straining as he tried to press closer to him as Kaz teasingly, torturously rubbed him, nostrils flaring as he breathed in David's scent. David's hands grasped at the couch, clutching uselessly, searching for purchase. Kaz's mouth felt wet and hot and hungry and amazing as it slid around David, and David raised himself up, squeezing his eyes shut. He was too close too fast, he wanted this to be better for - he didn't want to come yet, not before Kaz was even out of his pants-  
  
"No, no, not yet, not yet, _please_ -" David begged breathlessly, but Kaz just tilted his head, admitting more of him into throat, gagging slightly around him. "Master- Kaz, _please_ , not yet,"  
  
Kaz relented, pulling his head back, slowly sliding off of David, ending with a pop, kissing the tip of his dick, finger still working, just brushing against his anus. David let out a shuddering moan that made Kaz's dick twitch, still irritatingly confined. Kaz pulled away from David to squeeze himself in his pants, cupping himself through the fabric.  
  
"Come up here, come here, Kaz," David urged him, leaning forward, apparently uncaring about the fact that his bare ass was on Kaz's couch, intent on pulling Kaz's shirt off. David stared at Kaz's exposed chest, pupils blown wide, running his hands across his chest, sliding his hands along his shoulders before leaning forward and crushing his mouth over Kaz's, moaning against his lips when Kaz slipped his tongue into his mouth. Now _this_ was how David was supposed to be, responsive, needy, always wanting more, moving insistently, rubbing against Kaz desperately. This was how he should be.  
  
David pulled him up as Kaz clumsily climbed onto the couch, banging his prosthetic leg against the coffee table as he went, the hot chocolate mug clinking worryingly. David shifted on the couch, allowing Kaz more room, pulling Kaz down for a kiss, hands at his waistband.  
  
"Off- off, get them off-" David panted, desperately pulling at his pants. Kaz let him tug them down, surprised by how insistent he was being but certainly not complaining. David's gaze was completely trained on Kaz's exposed dick, tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip, impatiently raising off the couch to get rid of the annoying clothing and tossing them carelessly onto the coffee table. David fumbled with the straps securing Kaz's prosthetic leg, but Kaz rolled his eyes irritably and pushed his hands away, gripping the hem of David's shirt.  
  
"Leave it, I need it," Kaz said, sitting back on the tops of David's thighs, pressing his bare ass against his skin as yanked the shirt up gracelessly. David grunted when the shirt collar caught his bruise painfully, but he just helped Kaz pull the sweaty shirt off, impatiently tossing it. Kaz placed his hand flat on David's stomach, slowly gliding along David's abdomen until his hand was just resting on David's pec. Kaz squeezed his chest, pleased by the firm, soft give of his muscle, and then kneaded his palm over his nipple. David watched Kaz's face through slitted eyes, making soft grunting, groaning noises in the back of his throat, lips slightly parted.  
  
"My gorgeous boy-" Kaz murmured, angling his hips, grinding his erection against David's. "My obedient, pretty boy,"  
  
"Master-" David choked out, pressing his hips up desperately against Kaz's, whining when he finally caught a bit of friction. Kaz leaned down, long blond hair falling around his face, tickling David's bare shoulders and his cheeks, and pressed a hard, hungry kiss to David's full, pouty lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down, tugging on it. David groaned, always vocal about what he liked, and cupped the back of Kaz's neck, arching up against him, his other hand fumbling between their sweat-slick bodies and gripping their thick, full erections as best he could, simultaneously pumping them and grinding up against Kaz.  
  
"Oh my _god_ , shit, holy fuck," David gasped, tipping his head back, harsh pants falling from kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Eloquent, kid," Kaz said, his voice rough and tone uneven, revealing that he wasn't quite as unaffected as he was trying to pull off. He buried his face in the crook of David's neck, kissing and nipping and sucking, disjointed thoughts warning him not to bite too hard, not to leave any marks, the bigger urge to mark David up, to leave evidence of his time with David winning. David slung his arm around Kaz's neck, holding him in place, struggling to keep his hold on their dicks, hand wet and sticky.  
  
Kaz was grunting softly in David's ear, lips brushing the spot just beneath it, and David locked his ankles around Kaz's waist, trying to get a better angle, to push closer. He remembered the first time he'd straddled Kaz on his office floor, and he was struck by how much _better_ this was, private and together with Kaz, realizing that he was less afraid of searching out more pleasure _for_ himself as well as Kaz now that they'd been together for so much longer, now that he knew Kaz's body as well as his mind better. David even knew his own body better, especially after Kaz showed him how wonderful it could feel if handled correctly.  
  
"Do- do you dream of me often, David?" Kaz forced out, licking David's jaw. David's hand stuttered on their dicks, his cheeks flushing darker as he recalled just how many times he'd woken up alone in his bunk, sweaty and hard and wishing that Kaz was there next to, or better yet, on top of him. It was so inadequate biting his hand to stifle any lusty noises and fucking his fist felt compared to simply hearing Kaz growl in his ear.  
  
"Mm- _ah_ \- maybe-" David said, and Kaz bit his jaw, moaning as David's hand sped up.  
  
"Not good enough, kid, I want- _ngggh_ \- I want  _details,"_  Kaz grunted out, slipping his hand under David's neck and gripping him tightly, thumb aligned with his jaw, kissing him before David could spit out anything evasive. David kissed back, his wrist aching from the awkward angle but not even entertaining the idea of stopping.  
  
David gasped against Kaz's mouth, his lower abdomen coiled with heat, the climax looming. Kaz knew it was happening before anything spurted out, feeling the tell-tale quiver of David's thighs around him, the way his careful rhythm became disordered. He grabbed a fistful of David's short brown hair and tugged on it, hard, baring his neck. David moaned at the welcome pain.  
  
"You're going to tell me all about them, boy-" Kaz promised. "If I have to _fuck_ the specifics out of you,"  
  
"Too- too many to count, Master," David said, swallowing, enchanting Kaz with the smooth working of his throat.  
  
"Oh, you dirty-minded boy. You dirty, dirty boy," Kaz purred, voice laden with arousal and approval, and David gave a shuddering moan and spilled over his hand, dripping onto his bare stomach, hips stuttering as his climax hit him, toes curling behind Kaz's back.  
  
Instead of stopping as Kaz expected him to, David kept on pressing and grinding and squeezing, grunting with every thrust of his hips, legs still locked around Kaz's middle. Kaz thrust back against him, bending his head to suck a bruise into the space just above David's collarbone, tasting the salty tang of sweat on David's skin. Kaz's grazed his lips against David's neck and David let out a dry sob, feeling overly sensitive.  
  
"Master, _fucking hell_ , are you close?" David asked, chest raising and falling rapidly, wrist beginning to cramp.  
  
"David-" Kaz said almost reverently. Kaz positioned David's head to afford himself access to his plump, soft lips, huffing against his mouth as he came, murmuring sweet-nothings to him in Japanese. David whimpered, kissing Kaz back sloppily, his dick feeling raw and super sensitive, Kaz's dick splattering his hand in hot, white semen.  
  
"Holy shit, Master," David gasped, finally letting go of their softening cocks and unhooking his legs from Kaz's waist, falling back against the couch, exhausted. Kaz nuzzled his bruised jaw gently, placing a tiny kiss on the mark before collapsing on top of David, his heavy weight sending all the the air shooting out of David's lungs, even though he was already winded. They laid together, completely naked, simply trying to catch their breath, relishing the full body skin-to-skin contact.  
  
"Kaz?" David whispered, after a long moment, clean hand slowly stroking up and down Kaz's scarred back, dirtied hand curled into a fist in a futile attempt to contain the mess.  
  
"Mmh?" Kaz raised his head to look at David, who had been staring up at the ceiling. Astonishingly blue eyes flicked down to meet his own, dark brows knitted together in concern.  
  
"I think we fucked up your couch," David said apologetically. Kaz let out a genuinely hearty laugh, laying his head back down on David's chest. David bit his lip, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Kaz's muscles shift against his stomach too much.  
  
"Ah, it's fine. I've been meaning to get a new couch anyway. Maybe a bigger one, if we plan on cuddling on the couch like this more often. Excellent idea you had there, by the way." Kaz said, a satisfied smirk settling on his lips.  
  
"Yeah... Listen, I should probably get going, you're probably tired...." David said, not making a single move to get off the couch, to clean the mess from their abdomens, not wanting to go back to his bunk, not wanting to feel lonely even though Jeremy would be asleep just under him.  
  
"I'm not _that_ old, David," Kaz said slightly sourly. "It's not that late."  
  
"It's 2300 hours, Kaz" David pointed out, nodding at the clock. Kaz raised his head again, looking at the clock.  
  
"Huh. So it is," Kaz agreed, settling back down on David's chest. "Well, no point in sneaking out like a cheap whore now, it's too late."  
  
"Yeah... So..." David ran his hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it down. Kaz didn't miss the hopeful lilt to David's tone, and he raised a curious eyebrow. "Bedroom?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. How about I make this even longer and _more_ self-indulgent?

David awoke with a low groan, Kaz's deep, even breaths in his ear. He blearily opened his eyes, immediately recognizing the burn in his lower abdomen as the cause of his rude awakening, the tent in his boxers a symptom.  
  
David rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, his other arm trapped beneath Kaz's warm body. It would've been comfortable enough for him to have gone back to sleep if the intense need to urinate wasn't so urgent. Kaz's arm was thrown across David's bare chest, and David laid there, staring up at the shadowy corners of the ceiling. He was completely still for a moment, enjoying a moment with his peacefully slumbering mentor snuggled next to him, Kaz's leg somehow trapping both of David's own, his arm pinning David in place. But he really had to piss.  
  
As gently as he could manage, David shoved Kaz's heavy arm off of him and worked his legs free of the tangle of his and Kaz's limbs, half falling out of bed and gracelessly stumbling to his feet. In answer to David's plight, Kaz let out a near window-rattling snore and rolled over, his blond curls a mess, masking his face.  
  
"And you call _me_ noisy in bed," David mumbled, no heat behind his words, leaning on the bed to gently tug his hair off of his face, drool sticking long strands in place. David unstuck a few of the larger pieces and affectionately trailed his fingers along the side of his Master's face, his face relaxed in sleep, the deep grooves worn between his brows from a lifetime of frustrations slightly smoothed out.  
  
David turned away from him, stumbling to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. His eyes barely opened as he stood in front the toilet, freeing his erection to relieve himself and huffing in appreciation as the hot stream of piss shot into the toilet, enjoying the slow release of pressure from his bladder and cracking his neck, a shiver running down his spine, goosebumps raising along his skin. After what seemed like an incredibly long while of very relieving elimination, David finally finished and flushed the toilet, washing his hands. He grabbed the tooth brush Kaz had gotten for him and squirted some of Kaz's toothpaste onto the bristles. David stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, eyes still sleepy slits in protest of the early hour.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing outta bed...." Kaz grumbled from the bed, and David froze mid action, tongue still hanging out because he'd been scrubbing the back of it. David peeked out of the bathroom, curling a hand around the door frame, noting first on the dim gray-ish light filtering in from the window, that was surely too weak to be 5:45 am, as he'd thought it was, and then the clock beside Kaz's bed. 4:43 am blinked at him from the nightstand, and David gave a very audible but muffled groan, toothpaste flecking out from his mouth in disgust.  
  
David finished brushing his teeth and spat out the toothpaste, scooping a handful of water and bringing it to his mouth, tipping it in and gargling it, water running down the corners of his mouth and along the planes of his neck. David shut the faucet off and dried his face on Kaz's towel, finding it still slightly damp.  
  
David padded out from the bathroom clad only in his boxers, pausing at the corner of the bed, looking at the pile of neatly folded clothes that he'd left on Kaz's dresser and then longingly at Kaz the warm spot on the bed beside him. Normally when he spent the night at Kaz's apartment, he dressed and left in near complete silence, the only indication that he'd been there a cupboard full of clean dishes and a fresh pot of coffee for Kaz on the counter. He'd sneak out a little after this time, completing one of his duties before the rest of the base woke up or in the gym, working out leftover sexual urges from the night before. His gaze rested on the warm spot beside Kaz, longing in his eyes.  
  
"Get your gorgeous ass back to bed, dammit," Kaz grumbled, blindly reaching out a hand for David without opening his eyes, single hand closing around nothing. David hesitated, feeling the pull of his dutiful nature drawing him towards his stack of clothes.  
  
"David, _now_ ," Kaz said, getting his elbow beneath him and sitting up to look at him, blearily focusing on David's face, bed sheet slipping lower on his body, one that David knew was still bare beneath the flimsy covering.  
  
David immediately responded to the force in Kaz's order, moving around to the other side of the bed and clambering back on to it, gratefully curling back into the warm spot beside Kaz and facing away from him, curving against his master and burrowing back into the pillow, still indented by his head. David nearly fell back asleep immediately as Kaz's arm wound around his waist, pulling him even closer, but Kaz seemed to have different plans.  
  
"Mmm," Kas pressed a kiss in the space behind David's ear, hand slowly moving along his naked skin, fingertips lightly following the imprints that the bedsheets had pressed into his stomach. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey," David whispered back, as Kaz traced his profile carefully, just the tip of his index finger gliding down David's prominent forehead, his impossibly straight nose, his full pouty mouth, the corners almost always downturned as if in melancholic thought, the little dip below that biteable bottom lip. He pressed a soft kiss onto the ugly mark marring the edge of David's jaw, promising himself that he would put that goddamn kid through _hell_ for even touching _his_ David outside of a professional manner, no matter how David tried to protect him. Kaz carded a hand through David's hair before sucking gently on his neck, hand settling back on David's bare stomach.  
  
"And how are you, my pretty boy?" Kaz asked, lips moving against his skin, his hand sliding lower, his long hair tickling David's shoulder. "Any more interesting dreams to tell me about?"  
  
"Master," David murmured drowsily, not moving as Kaz lazily explored his body. Kaz grinned at the affectionate title as he nuzzled the space between David's shoulder blades, breathing in his scent. David made a contented noise and patted the back of Kaz's head before settling back against the pillow, and Kaz sat up completely, kneeling on the bed, sheets pooling around his nude body. He hooked his hand around David's warm waist and pulling him on his back, pleased by David's pliability, muscles still loose and relaxed from sleep. David's only allowance at the sudden shift a tiny grumble, eyes not opening as Kaz ran his gaze up and down his partially covered form, forever admiring of his lithe, young body.  
  
Kaz pulled the sheets down and David indistinctly complained at the loss of his coverings, but Kaz laid his head down abdomen and immediately replaced the warmth. David hummed in pleasure and put his hand in Kaz's hair, not moving, just laying there. Kaz felt- he felt _good_. He hadn't woken up with any stiffness for what seemed like the first time since 1974. Even the knobby remains of his truncated limbs didn't ache with their usual, ever present pain. His body was simply filled with the pleasant soreness that came with tumbling in the sheets with his very athletic boy all through the night.  
  
"Didn't answer my question, sweetheart," Kaz reminded him, fingertips lightly tracing looping designs on his abdomen.  
  
David let out a gusty breath and rubbed the space between his eyebrows, other hand still tangled in Kaz's hair. "Dreamt that I had fifty huskies," David grunted out tiredly. "Tryin' to think of names for 'em all,"  
  
Kaz chuckled softly, still tracing circles into David's skin with just the tips of his fingers, traveling lower with every stroke, head pillowed by David's warm, bare stomach. "Fifty? Always the overachiever, huh, my boy?"  
  
"Hrrrm," David grunted, eyes still shut tight, dark lashes hovering above sharp cheekbones. Kaz turned his head, looking at the bulge in David's boxers, licking his bottom lip before yanking them open, thumb hooked around the elastic waistband and pulling them away, looking down the front of his boxers at the heavy flaccid dick that was hanging between his legs, nestled in thick coarse hair.  
  
"Master, what the-?" David spluttered, eyes finally opening fully and raising his head off the pillow. Kaz snorted.  
  
"Kid, relax. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Kaz said, rolling his eyes, thumb still holding them open. "Quite extensively I might add,"  
  
Kaz could make a sculpture of David's body with his eyes closed if he had any artistic talent whatsoever, had spent many hours searching out every nook and cranny with his single hand and his tongue. "Although I must say, I don't get to see like _this_ too often..."  
  
He let his boxers snap closed, and David let out a disgruntled noise. "Cocky bastard,"  
  
Kaz laughed openly and shifted again, sheets hanging off of his hips as he straddled David, feeling wide awake and almost giddy, running his hand along David's side. It was so nice to be able to be with him, to touch David like this, without any self restraint or caution. Around base, he couldn't so much as clap a hand to David's shoulder and praise him for a job well done, not wanting risk David popping a boner from the combination of praise and the contact of Kaz's hand on him, although David insisted that this wouldn't happen. Here, in the quiet of the early morning, with gray sunlight slipping through the shuttered windows, shadows creeping towards the bed across the floor, he could touch David as much as he wanted. It was exhilarating, exciting, he just couldn't get enough of him. He could be as greedy as he wanted with David right now, and David would raise no complaints.  
  
Kaz looked down at David's body beneath him, rocking his hips, rubbing his fully erect dick against his chest. Kaz leaned down and curled a hand around David's neck, humping his chest, his dick sliding between David's pecs. David tilted his chin up expectantly, puckering his lips slightly, and Kaz leaned down and met David's soft mouth with his own, before recoiling violently, with a disgusted "tch". David set his hands on Kaz's thighs, rubbing them soothingly, eyes wounded.  
  
"Kaz?" he asked, tentatively and confusedly.  
  
"Ugh, you brushed your teeth!" Kaz complained, rubbing his thumb over David's lips as if to wipe his own kiss off, a scowl on his face. He swung his leg over David's body and scooted away. David watched on confusedly and his hands fell back down to his sides. Kaz didn't want to kiss him just because he had _morning breath_? This coming from the man that had forced his tongue into David's mouth right after it had been up David's own ass? He just didn't understand Kaz at all sometimes.  
  
"No fair, my mouth tastes like _ass_." Kas said as he leaned off the bed to snatch the glass of water and the two pills he always set out before bed off the nightstand.  
  
"Good reason for that," David murmured, rising up on his elbows to watch Kaz, blood rising to his cheeks as he recalled last night, how thoroughly, how eagerly Kaz had ate him out. And the way David had moaned and whined and wailed, ass in the air, poised over Kaz's lap, face pressed into the bed, helpless to do much more than to arch into Kaz's touch, into his _tongue_ , trying not to be too vocal about his appreciation. Kaz smirked at him, clearly knowing where his mind had gone, and David flopped back down onto the bed, looking away.  
  
Kaz downed the painkillers (sure, he felt pretty good, but why mess with a perfectly good ritual?) and gargled the rest of the water, hoping to clean out some of the funky taste in his mouth without leaving his warm bed, or the blushing boy in it. He carelessly set the glass back down on the bedside table and crawled back over to David and shoved him onto his front, pressing his face back into the pillow. David grumbled complaints, but was otherwise very willing to be positioned by Kaz, basically a rag doll under Kaz's ministrations. Kaz felt a little like he was getting high off of it, although that always could be due to the drugs he'd just downed.  
  
"Mm," Kaz trailed his hand down David's back, pausing to push his thumb into a particularly dark bruise on David's left shoulder blade, thinking about the exact moment he'd given that to David the night previous. David hissed in mingled pain and pleasure and tensed, muscles shifting beneath his skin as they grew taut. "Shhh, baby, relax..."  
  
David's shoulders dropped as he listened to the order, relaxed into the bed once more. Kaz caressed his buttocks lovingly through the silky fabric of his boxers, shifting to move onto David once more.  
  
"Hm, sweetheart, what a nice morning it is, getting to have you as a bedmate. Especially with that ass of yours," Kaz murmured, his voice low and intimate. David made no noise and Kaz's weight pushed him even deeper into the bed, but he sucked in a harsh breath when Kaz's index finger found the waistband of his boxers and began to tug them down. "I _love_ your ass, baby."  
  
David bit his lip as Kaz tugged the back of his boxers down, the front of them slipping down slightly but still covering him. Kaz slowly pulled the boxers down to cup his ass, completely exposing it, making an appreciative hum in the back of his throat at every inch of the perfect ass he was so admiring.  
  
"I just _fucking_ love it, David," Kaz grunted, grabbing a big handful of his ass and squeezing him roughly. David pressed his face into the pillow, trying to be quiet, arching his back invitingly, the curve of his back drawing attention to the perfectly formed asscheeks.  
  
"You know all your best angles, hmmm, my boy?" Kaz said, voice rough. David said nothing, squeezing his eyes shut, even going so far as to wiggle his butt enticingly, tinged with impatience. Kaz smacked him, eyes glued to the way his ass bounced and jiggled in response. Kaz adjusted his position slightly, grabbing one of David's buttocks and spreading them apart, shuffling forward on the bed to slide his dick in between the two round, perfectly formed asscheeks, guiding it in and thrusting his hips, quickly, enjoying the sight of his proudly curving dick squeezed by David's gorgeous ass. David met his thrusts by pulling his knees under him and rocking back against him, soft pants getting caught in his throat, almost lost in the sound of the bed squeaking beneath them.  
  
Kaz's eyes traced the curve of David's body beneath him, picturing himself splattering semen all up over David's beautiful, scarred back, his hand kneading and squeezing the firm, curved flesh beneath his palm, restraining himself from slapping it again, losing himself in the friction on his cock. No need to be so harsh so early in the day.  
  
David turned his head to the side, sweat already gathering at his temples, his brows creasing together. "I- Nhh-"  
  
Kaz leaned down, his sweaty front flush with David's back, hips still rocking into him. David peeked an eye open, focusing on the image of Kaz bending over him. "What is it, sweetheart? What do you need?"  
  
"I- I want-" David said, dark lashes shadowing a blue eye. Salvia pooled under Kaz's tongue, automatically preparing himself for a nice little morning rim job as a wake up call for David. He may have just treated David to that the night before, but he could afford to spoil him every now again. Kaz didn't need to be anywhere until 9:30 am, and David was such a good boy. Why deny the boy something that Kaz so enjoyed doing?  
  
"What, David, what do you need?" Kaz asked him gently, finally releasing his grip on his ass to reach up and brush a lock of hair off of David's damp forehead. David blinked, swallowed heavily.  
  
"I want- I need you- " David's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his back against Kaz's bare chest. Kaz hummed in his throat and made a "go on" gesture with his hand before planting it on the pillow, steadying himself. He wanted David to say it, to hear those filthy words fall from his wet, plump lips, that fuckable mouth.  
  
"Kiss me," David requested simply, his voice breathy. Kaz paused in his motions, utterly astonished. Kaz turned his face away, pretending to cough for a moment before bursting into laughter. Kaz's dick, where it was still comfortably sandwiched between David's buttocks, dripped a thin bead of fluid into his crack as David clenched his asscheeks around him. David's already pink cheeks deepened in color, and he looked a mixture of indignant and ashamed.  
  
"What the fuck, Kaz?" David muttered, turning his head and pressing his face into the pillow.  
  
"You're so goddamn _innocent_ , David!" Kaz said, sound partly amused but almost angry. He moved his hand off the pillow and seized a fistful of short, dark hair and yanked it back, David turning his head again with a hiss, tendons standing out in his forearms as he clutched the bed. "What the fuck are you doing in the nasty, dirty Hellmaster's bed? How did you get here? You should be helping nuns across the street."

"Fuck, Kaz," David grumbled, swallowing, Kaz licking his Adam's apple as it bobbed, grip still tight on his slippery short strands. "By now _you're_ basically the only one that calls you 'Hellmaster', and I'm not fucking _innocent_ ,"  
  
David punctuated this statement by grinding his hips back against Kaz's forcefully, wrenching a low, unbidden groan from Kaz's throat. Kaz sat up a little, running his hand down the bumps and knobs of David's spine, finally settling at the small of his back and pushing him down, speeding up the movement of his hips, broad, warm palm hot against his skin, rough pads of his fingers pressing in.  
  
"You _are_ , my boy. You're just too _good_. I'm ruining you, and you're not doing a goddamn _thing_  to stop me," Kaz snarled, slapping David's firm ass before bending low and biting a purpling mark just beside one that he'd made the night before.  
  
"Maybe I _want_ you to ruin me, Master-" David gasped, hand flexing as he tried not react to the pain. David felt Kaz's dick twitch violently and he hid a victorious grin against the pillow. He _knew_  Kaz liked seeing him wrecked, sweaty and bone-tired, barely able to respond to Kaz's attacks.  
  
Kaz's fingers dug painfully into David's hip at his words. Didn't David realize that that was part of the goddamned problem? Kaz knew that David would let him, and he just wanted David to _protect_ himself. To stay away from broken-down old shits like him. But it was such a nice morning, and Kaz didn't have very many _nice_ mornings at all. So Kaz loosened the death grip he had on David's hip and shoved the ugly ball of self-loathing and anger and burning, abstract  _want_  and other sticky, messy emotions back into the cell he had for them, slammed and locked the door. Kaz sighed against David's skin, and he moved more gently, kissing the vicious mark he'd just made.  
  
"You're too much of a good boy for that, David," Kaz murmured, nose and lips barely grazing his skin as he explored David's broad shoulders. He pressed his open mouth over the distinct outline of his own teeth on David's skin from a particularly _memorable_ moment and tongued the marks he'd left, a needy, muffled moan issuing from David's open mouth.  
  
"I think you enjoy sex too much for a good, straight-laced kid like you," Kaz said, dropping a soft kiss on David's damp, sweaty forehead and moving away when David turned his head to try and catch Kaz's lips with his own.  
  
"C'mon, Kaz, let me kiss you," David pleaded, letting his forehead fall back onto the pillow. Kaz ignored him, nipping the nape of his neck carefully, not intending to leave a mark. Letting out a frustrated exhale, David let go of the bed sheets, hand snaking towards the aching area between his legs. Kaz spotted the movement and seized his wrist, slamming it down and pinning it to the bed.  
  
_"Ah, ah, ah_ ," Kaz said, brushing his lips across David's shoulder and down his defined bicep. "I can't have you ruining _another_ set of sheets,"  
  
David whined and rocked his hips back fruitlessly against Kaz, unable to get any desperately desired pressure where he needed it, avoiding the bed as he didn't want to stain it any further. "I said 'sorry'! And I changed the sheets!"  
  
"I barely touched you and you shot your load all across my lovely clean new sheets," Kaz reminded him, pressing a kiss on his sharp elbow.  
  
"That was weeks ago!" David protested. "And do you hear yourself sometimes? You could make a sworn celibate wet,"  
  
"A week, I think. But perhaps you were just overly _sensitive_ that day. And you're right, I could make a pretty penny as a phone sex operator," Kaz agreed smugly. David grumbled, not pleased by the thought of Kaz's smooth, sultry tones slithering into anyone else's ear but his own. Kaz raised his eyebrows exaggeratedly. "What? Don't like the idea of me-"  
  
Kaz paused, looking at an obvious bite mark on David's forearm, frowning, and then looked up at David suspiciously. "What's this one from?"  
  
David laid there motionlessly, waiting for Kaz to continue his lazy exploration with his mouth, or at least continue to get himself off aided by David's ass, but he didn't move. David angled himself upright and twisted to squint back at him, confused. Long blond hair spilled over Kaz's shoulders and his uncovered eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He tapped the mark on David forearm, mouth twisted in disapproval. "I don't remember doing this one."  
  
David looked at the spot that Kaz indicated and flopped back down, rolling his eyes behind his shut lids at Kaz's unconcealed jealousy, cheeks aflame. "That's because _I_  did that one, Kaz."  
  
Kaz was quiet, and David clarified. "You know when you- when you- ah- did that _thing_ last night. With your- you know."  
  
Kaz remained silent as he tried to recall exactly what they'd done the night previous that positioned David's forearm so close to his own mouth, and David peeked over his shoulder at him. "The _thing,_ " David said insistently.  
  
"The thing," Kaz repeated, a blank expression his face, meeting David's unwavering stare with confusion. Then Kaz suddenly remembered exactly what the _thing_  was and a downright filthy, devilish grin spread across his face as his gaze traveled back down David's body, knowing now why David's noise had been so subdued. "Aaaah, _that_ thing."  
  
"Mm-hmm," David said, nodding, shifting his arms to wrap them around the pillow and pulled it closer, possibly to suffocate himself with it, his red cheeks almost painfully hot.  
  
"Huh. You liked it that much?" Kaz said tugging on David's waist and forcibly rolling him onto his back. David buried his face in the crook of his elbow, red cheeks just barely visibly behind the guard of his arm, making an indistinct noise in his throat. Kaz laughed and disengaged from David's delightful butt with a slick, almost squelching sound and caused David to whine and attempt to grind back against Kaz, but Kaz was already leaning off the bed to grab the lube, frowning when he found it uncapped.  
  
"Aw, shit, you left it open! It was like that all night," Kaz scolded him, glaring over his shoulder at David's covered face.  
  
David shrugged guiltily. "In my defense, you _were_ distracting me.... Pretty heavily at the time," David said, feeling a twinge of guilt, shifting his arm slightly to look at Kaz from around his arm. Kaz snorted and set the tub down on the bed and flipped a condom onto David's chest, smirking at the flinch that David gave.  
  
"That's no excuse. Haven't I been teaching you how to keep a cool, collected head even when under extreme....." Kaz paused, moving closer to breathe the last word directly into David's ear, "Duress?"  
  
David shivered, face still shielding his face. Kaz hooked a hand around David's forearm and pulled, revealing a red face, eyes still shut as though he were determined to go back to sleep.  
  
"Let me see you, c'mon," Kaz coaxed, tugging on his arm and pulling it down all the way, maneuvering himself with some difficulty between David's spread legs and bumping into David's achingly hard dick as he clambered over his body. "Mm, seems like your _dick_ has woken up, even if _you_ haven't..."  
  
"Embarrassing..." David mumbled and then let out a huff when Kaz laughed. Kaz pressed his hand into the bed beside David's waist and kissed the downturned corner of his mouth, sliding down his jawline and nipping it when David tried to catch his mouth.  
  
"Thought you weren't innocent..." Kaz murmured against his jaw, sliding down his chest and mouthing a peaked nipple.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Kaz," David said frustratedly, raking a hand through his already bed-tousled hair, arching against his mouth. Kaz reached up pinched the other, twisting it before moving further down his body, kissing wine dark bruises and dipping his tongue into David's belly button, idly making a hazy reminder to himself to do shots off of David sometime. He kissed his way down the dark trail of hair that disappeared into David's boxers, and then paused, pulling back slightly and running his tongue extremely consciously over his top lip, fighting back a smirk when he heard David's breath catch in his throat. He regarded the large wet stain that was overtaking the front of David's boxers, the thick outline of his clearly needy dick, practically pushing open the waistband of his pants all by itself.  
  
"Oh my David.... you've been ready for me for quite awhile now, hm?" Kaz said, his gaze flickering up to David's hot red face before dropping back down to the delectable sight before him. Kaz shut his eyes and bent his head forward, kissing his dick softly through the large wet mark, his hand squeezing his balls through the flimsy fabric. He really needed to buy his boy something nicer to wear beneath his clothing, something to remember Kaz by. Preferably lacy and white.  
  
David shoved his knuckles into his mouth and bit down, a muffled groan sneaking out despite himself. Kaz oh so carefully dragged his teeth along the outline of David's freely leaking dick and David helplessly bucked against his mouth, straining to get _more_ of Kaz against him, but Kaz pulled away teasingly, moving a restraining hand to David's muscular thigh and pushing down. "Open your eyes, baby, and I'll keep going. _Look_ at me while I do this."  
  
David obediently opened his eyes, withdrawing his hand from his mouth and instead running his fingers through the long blond hair that was falling down Kaz's shoulders, drawing in a shaky breath. " _Please_ , Master," he said, his intense blue eyes burning into Kaz's beseechingly, lips parted.  
  
"There we go..." Kaz said, his breath puffing along David's sensitive skin. Not breaking eye contact for a single moment, Kaz slid his hand up David's thigh and hooked his fingers into the waistband, finally tugging them down and revealing the now almost painfully erect dick, swollen and wet. David met his gaze straight on, his breath coming quicker at the sheer animalistic want, the bare _need_ in Kaz's eyes, in the lines of his face, the early morning light softening his normally harsh features. For once, Kaz didn't look like he was about to start scowling. But all these thoughts of how well the light filtering through the window suited his mentor, his master, were driven from his mind as Kaz unceremoniously took the tip of his wet dick into his mouth, wrapping his lips around him.  
  
"Fffu--" David choked out, not even able to finish, curving towards Kaz, hands fisting in the sheets. He hadn't been expecting that, he hadn't expected that at all. Kaz managed a smirk, hand slipping beneath David to squeeze his ass as he wound his tongue around the head, following it to the slit at the end and lapping up the pre-cum beading along it like it was something delicious.

"Mm," Kaz pulled off, let David fall from his mouth, making a big show out of licking his lips. He turned his head, breaking eye contact with the extremely wide eyed youth to find the lube, dipping his fingers in the tub and extracting a generous amount. "Get those off the rest of the way for me, will you? My hands are dirty,"  
  
"You- you just wanted to watch me, you perv-" David said, slightly breathlessly, nonetheless compliantly raising his hips and sticking his legs up in the air, pushing them up so that he could kick them off the rest of the way and accidentally flinging them across the room. Kaz gave a throaty chuckle and brushed his knuckles along the inside of David's thigh, kissing his hairy calf.  
  
"You can hardly blame me, it's a nice show-" Kaz said, forcing David's leg back down on the bed and positioning his hand between David's legs. "I would recommend a little slower next time, boy."  
  
"Noted, Master," David said through gritted teeth, trying to sound flippant and sarcastic but his tone and the way he spread his legs further practically spoke of his eagerness for Kaz to get inside him, pink spreading down his neck and staining his chest, face angled towards the headboard, obscuring his face, his expression. Oh no, that wouldn't _do_. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
"So..." Kaz got onto his knees, leaned over the body David was so willingly offering him, withdrew his hand before it got a chance to do anything and causing David to groan frustratedly. He used his clean thumb and pushed on David's jaw to force him to look at him. "You spread your legs like a whore for me in my bed, but you won't let me see you while I'm doing it?"  
  
David let out a breath, always unsure what to say in these situations, but desperately wanting Kaz to continue, eyes completely focused on him, only him. Kaz could get drunk off of David's unwavering attention, loved it when he could get that laser pointed focus on himself.  
  
"I would-" Kaz reached down, behind David's heavy dick, pressing the heel of his hand against David's sack and preparing to slip his fingers in. "Very much like to see you as I wreck you, ruin you, _fuck_ you, take you apart piece by piece,"  
  
David's gaze didn't falter, although the telltale twitch of his dick said enough. "Then look, Master."  
  
Kaz simply looked at him for a moment, mouth parted, and then leaned down, wanting to reward David for that. David eagerly tipped his face upwards, impatiently meeting Kaz's mouth and biting on Kaz's lip, as if to punish him for not letting him do this sooner.  
  
"Now now, sweetheart..." Kaz said quietly against David's lips. "Play nice. Don't you want me to kiss you?"  
  
David let go of his lip and grabbed both of Kaz's shoulders in his rough hands and pulled him down, pulled him closer and opened his mouth encouragingly. Kaz followed David's lead for once and slid his tongue into his mouth, at the exact same time pushing his lubed fingers into him, finding him already pleasantly looser than normal, and still slightly slick.  
  
"Aah..." Kaz spread his fingers apart, pulling away from David's insistent mouth for a moment to focus more on the motion of his fingers. He slanted his eyes downward to look at David's pink face, harsh breaths making his chest rise and fall dramatically. "Seems you were ready for me in more ways than one..."  
  
David managed an eye roll, cheeks already over warm. _Of course_ he was still a little prepped for this, it'd made Kaz's slow foreplay even more annoying. "You'll kiss me with- unh- with dick mouth, but not morning breath?" he said instead.  
  
Kaz laughed and nuzzled the side of David's face, his fingers still working, before lightly tracing David's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "You can't deny that one tastes much-- mm, _sweeter_ than the other," he purred.  
  
"Hmpf," David said, turning his face away, trying to tell himself that he didn't _need to be kissed right now. Kaz took the opportunity to nip his earlobe, brush his lips against the beautiful lines of his throat.  
  
" < _And how does my beautiful boy feel today, after last night?_ >" Kaz asked in Japanese, tilting his head to the side, crooked his fingers to rub against the spot that he'd memorized the location of by now. Just because David didn't strictly _need_ prep didn't mean that he couldn't _enjoy_ it. David arched off the bed, eyes slipping shut briefly as he let out a quiet groan.  
  
" < _Mm, tired_ ,>" David replied, lazily rocking against Kaz's probing fingers, the Japanese tripping easily, naturally off his tongue. Kaz bit the inside of his cheek, slightly annoyed. "Sore," "Fucked good and panting for more", or even "Horny" were all acceptable answers. That was not.  
  
David seemed oblivious to Kaz's disapproval, and reached down and hooked his hands under his thighs, sighing heavily as he did it. He certainly did look tired, dark marks still ringing his eyes, the bruise still stark against his skin, but nonetheless beautiful, the sun finally reaching a high enough point in the sky to cause the blinds to cut dark shadows across David's waiting body. David pulled his legs apart wider his his hands, thick, long dick laying heavy on his stomach and looking up at Kaz from under thick, dark lashes.  
  
"< _Just fuck me already, Master.._. >" David requested, sighing and pushing his head further into the pillow, looking so tempting that Kaz was certain even if he wasn't already heading there, he'd go straight to hell just from _seeing_ him like this. Kaz's dick gave an almost painful jerk. Fuck. How the hell did this kid _do_ this to him? It pissed him off.  
  
"Well," Kaz swallowed, switching over to English and doing the hardest thing he'd ever done maybe in his life and beginning to extricate his fingers. "If you're _that_ tired maybe we should just try and catch a couple more winks."  
  
"What?!" David yelped, scrambling onto his elbows looking more awake than he had all day, clamping his thighs around Kaz's middle and pushing himself down, forcing Kaz's fingers further in him. "You- you can't- C'mon, Kaz, you can't get me like- like _this_  and then just _stop_!"  
  
Kaz bit down harder on his cheek to stamp down on a smile. "Get you like what? Lie back down."  
  
"You just molested me nonstop until it started to _go_ somewhere!" David burst out, looking almost panicked. He wrapped his arms around Kaz's neck and locked his ankles around Kaz's back. "I'm not lying down unless you're on top of me, come on, please, Master, please, goddamn it?"  
  
Kaz finally relented and gave David a crooked smile, pleased to see David begging under him and gazing at him with such wide, pleading eyes. "Mm, you're such a sweet talker, kid,"  
  
Kaz pressed a bruising kiss to David's lips before he could reply and thrust his fingers forcefully into David, biting David's top lip. David splayed his fingers against Kaz's back, as if the harder he pushed, the more likely Kaz was to stay with him. Kaz shoved him down into the bed with his shoulder, still finger-fucking him with his two sticky fingers.  
  
"Go ahead then, boy, get your feet under you- no, keep your shoulders against the bed just angle your hips up- yes, good boy, just like that-" David bit his bottom lip, following every single one of Kaz's issued commands, digging his heels into the cushy, yielding bed to get a good balance and trying to keep his volume down, pretending the reason he was so aroused from Kaz's ministrations was due to what his fingers were doing in him rather than being ordered around.  
  
"Good?" David panted out, face red up to his sweaty hairline.  
  
"Very very good, you're doing so well, David.... You ready?" Kaz asked, fighting to keep his tone even, arm flexing as he drove his fingers in and out of David in a dazzling rhythm.  
  
"Stick it in there already, Master," David said bluntly, rocking against Kaz.  
  
"Your pillow talk leaves something to be desired, sweetheart." Kaz said, voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Please?" David tried, voice rough, gaze beseeching, stronger sunlight filtering in the window casting dark shadows across his body.  
  
"When you ask so nicely," Kaz said harshly, withdrawing his fingers and fisting his dick and feeling his bare skin, remembering that he didn't have a condom on. "Fuck, shit, where's the goddamn-"  
  
David understood immediately and reached beneath himself and took out the condom unwisely tearing it open with it teeth and passing it to Kaz. Kaz impatiently took out the little circle are hastily rolled it up his dick, smearing leftover lube on it and grabbing David's hip, getting up on his knees to thrust his dick into David's ready and waiting hole.  
  
"H-holy fucking God in _hell_ ," Kaz moaned, sliding slickly into David. David let out a whine of pained pleasure, planting his feet more securely into the bed and remaining in the position that Kaz ordered him into, tightly gripping Kaz closer. "You were so _ready_ and _open_ , baby."  
  
"M-move-" David pleaded, dropping a hand down onto the bed to aid him in his balancing act, grabbing a handful of sheets, tendons standing out, muscles taut. Kaz doesn't even bother to snipe back, to lost in the sensation of David gripping his cock, long stands of blond hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and two spots of pink high on his finely cut cheekbones. He tightened his already bruising grip on David's hip and began thrusting in, arrhythmically at first but soon picking up a fast, unrelenting pace, loving the feel of David's ass slapping against him, hot and tight and slick around him. Embarrassingly, Kaz felt dangerously close to climax already, but he couldn't bear to slow down, not now, not when David was positioned perfectly, not when he was making those delightful tiny gasps.  
  
"I won't- nngh- Your master is a little wound up, go ahead and touch yourself for me-" Kaz said breathlessly, curving down and kissing the tip of David's dick. David let out a muted, strangled yell and released his chokehold on Kaz, gratefully curling his hand around his aching dick and squeezing it once before sliding hand along it, masturbating to the feeling of Kaz fucking him fiercely.  
  
"Th-- Aaaah-" David tried to say something, tried to thank Kaz, but all that came out of his open mouth was a drawn out moan. David raised his head to get a better look at Kaz but dropped it again immediately, falling against the pillow, unable to keep his head up for that long.  
  
The room filled with the sounds of soft groaning and panting, the gentle squeak of bedsprings, the slap of skin on skin, both of them doing their best not to make too much noise. neither of them eager to pierce the lazy peacefulness of the morning. David was simultaneously thrusting up into his hand and grinding down on Kaz, eyebrows drawn together in an expression that would almost be called distressed if Kaz didn't know just how much David was enjoying this.  
  
Kaz drank in the sight of the boy moving against him wantonly, picking little details to watch, the swift, desperate movement of his hand on his dick, the squint of his eyes as he fought to keep them open, the bead of sweat sliding down his throat, breath huffing in and out of his parted lips. It was all too much, he couldn't-  
  
"Fuck- Kaz- Master- I'm gonna- nggghah-" David's hand stuttered, stripes of white painting his still flexing abdominal muscles, spilling over onto his hand. Kaz thrusted in an untimely manner, barely able to think of anything but the way David felt clenching and unclenching around him, and a smattering of David's released fell onto the bed, staining yet another set of sheets.

"How many times will you make me change the bedsheets, you dirty boy-" Kaz growled, leaning over David biting down harshly on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry- _Kaz, Kaz_ -" David was trying to get something out but he couldn't manage more than yelping Kaz's name over and over, and it was driving Kaz wild.  
  
"I'm not going to last much longer boy- especially if you keep saying my name like that-" Kaz choked out, David's semen sticky against their sweaty chests.  
  
"No!" David said desperately, abandoning his handful of sheets and tugging on Kaz's hair. Kaz moaned. If David didn't want him to come yet, he was going entirely the wrong way about it. And why was he asking this of him? Kaz was normally the one to do this to David, to torture him time after time?  
  
"What- What Is it David?" Kaz asked, his voice tinged with desperation.  
  
"I- I want it, Master, please, please let me-" David said, running his fingers through Kaz's hair, still arcing off the bed just as Kaz wanted him to.  
  
"Want-?" Kaz paused, tilting his head towards David's hand as he tried to work out what he wanted. David cupped Kaz's cheek, determinedly meeting Kaz's gaze but refusing to elaborate on what he wanted. And then Kaz got it. "O-ho? You truly are a filthy, dirty boy, aren't you David? Perhaps you are a perfect match for an old fucker like me-"  
  
Kaz thrusted one last time, holding off on his looming climax for just a moment longer as he pulled fully out of David, cock aching with the need for release. David sat up a little, reached for Kaz and pulling his hips closer to his face, to his mouth. David's lightly trembling fingers quickly peeled the spent condom from Kaz's dick, biting his lip in anticipation. He glanced around, trying to remember where the closest trash can was, when Kaz impatiently tore the slip of vinyl from his fingers and tossed it away, not bothering to look where it landed.  
  
"I'm in a bit of a _compromising_ situation, David," Kaz reminded him, voice breathy and desperate, despite his best efforts to make it sound harsh. "Clean comes up later, I come first,"  
  
David nodded, gazing up at Kaz from the bed, completely naked and splatter with his own semen, before dropping his gaze to the proudly erect dick in front of him, looking _hungry. Kaz fisted his cock, pumping it, angling his hips at David's face, and David scooted forward, one hand slipping behind Kaz and squeezing Kaz's firm but bony ass, the other wrapping around Kaz's hand and aiding him in his quest to jerk himself off, their fingers entangled around Kaz's wet dick. David felt a pure, if odd, burst of joy in his stomach as he dimly thought that he was- sort of- holding hands with Kaz.  
  
" < _You ready, pretty boy_? >" Kaz asked, switching back over to Japanese, gazing intensely down at David. David nodded again, his tongue felt thick in his mouth. ""< _Go on then- ah- You wanted this, go on and stick your tongue out,_ >"  
  
David shifted closer, adjusting his grip on Kaz and parted his lips willingly when Kaz bumped his bottom lip with the tip of his dick, smearing precum on it. He slid his tongue out slowly, remembering Kaz's earlier suggestion.  
  
"Just like that, god. Holy shit, David, you look so fucking hot-" Kaz groaned, hips and hand moving urgently. "< _I want to start every day like this- You, in my bed begging for my dick_ ->"  
  
David missed a couple words as Kaz began slurring his Japanese, speaking too quickly for David to catch it all, but he caught the gist and he fervently wished for the same thing, to be able to sleep in the same bed as Kaz every night, to have Kaz right there beside him all through the night, to touch and caress whenever he wanted, and arm's length away. Perhaps someday.  
  
David could think of no way to communicate his desires with Kaz, either in English or Japanese, so he just moved his hand more urgently with Kaz's and let out an almost pitiful whine of need. Kaz gasped, his hand stilling and tightening on his cock, pushing his hips forward, and David leaned forward eagerly, brushing his thumb over the end of Kaz's dick.  
  
"Please, Kaz," he murmured, before assuming his original position, and that's all it took. Kaz threw his head back, blond hair whipping through the air, white shooting from his dick as he moaned out David's name and praised him endlessly in Japanese, calling him beautiful, strong, smart, resourceful, oddly enough, that he loved him, that he never wanted to leave him. All that David wanted to hear, Kaz said in that moment.  
  
David reveled it, delighted when he caught a glob on his tongue, uncaring when some caught in his hair and matted short, soft brown locks together, squinted one eye shut just before it got in his eye. Kaz wanted to watch it happy but he couldn't force his eyes open, completely lost in the sensation of his own hand and _David, David, David_.  
  
Finally, Kaz came down from his temporary high, and he dropped his chin to his chest, panting desperately, taking in the sight of David slightly bowed before him, face covered in the sticky evidence of his orgasm. David's dark eyelashes flicked as he glanced down in slight abashment, before he raised his chin and met Kaz's gaze challengingly, full lips red and stained by Kaz, cheeks flushed beneath it.  
  
"Holy fuck, my boy." Kaz said, extricating his fingers from David's and letting go of his dick. "Don't move a single muscle, not a _single hair,_ you understand me?"  
  
David didn't even nod, simply making a contented noise of agreement in his throat, and squeezed Kaz's dick as if in farewell before dropping his hands into his lap. Kaz leaned off the bed, David peeking out of the corner of his eye to take in the sight of Kaz's ass as he bent over. Kaz tugged open the bottom drawer of his nightstand.  
  
"Goddamn, what did fucking Jaeger do with-" Kaz muttered to himself, angrily yanking open the top drawer and spotting the chunky Polaroid camera. "A-hah- Say "cocksucker", David-"  
  
Before David could react, Kaz straightened up and snapped a photo of David's wrecked face, a piece of gray film shooting out, and David caught it and set it irritably on the side table. "Mm, yes, that's definitely a keeper. Hold this for me-"  
  
David reluctantly took the camera from Kaz, a frown on his face. Kaz grinned and grabbed David's chin, brushing his bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb. "I'd say get that pout off your face, but you look so damned cute when you make that face. Just take the photo for me, hm?"  
  
David glowered briefly at Kaz, earning nothing more than a fond chuckle, before raising the camera and half-heartedly trying to frame the shot, hoping that Kaz's hand would be in the photo. Just before taking the photo, David licked a bit of semen from his upper lip, thinking that the motion might blur his face.  
  
"Huh. Little minx, aren't you, David?" Kaz said, surprised. He chucked David under the chin and took the camera from him. "You really do know all your angles,"  
  
Kaz pretended to be examining the camera before taking another picture, a full body one of David reclining on his bed. David yelped and pulled the sheets over his lap hurriedly, giving Kaz such a look of embarrassed affront that Kaz took another picture laughing and hoping it wouldn't come out ruined.  
  
"Put that thing away, Kaz..." David muttered, his hands in his lap. Kaz set the camera down and gathered his photos, careful not to smear the ink and arranged them on his table, eager to see what they'd look like when they developed. David wiped his hand over his face, hoping that he was being surreptitious as he licked his hand clean.  
  
"Aww, why'd you cover up your dick, baby? It's such a pretty one..." Kaz teased him, pulling the sheets off his lap, sliding a hand along his shoulder and cupping his neck, tugging him closer into a kiss. David laughed beneath his lips, and Kaz grinned, biting at his bottom lip and pushing him down onto the bed, moving up and kissing his eyebrow, carefully brushing his hair off his forehead.  
  
David grumbled, but he couldn't help but smile slightly at how exuberant Kaz was being, how.... Happy, he supposed. It was good, it was nice. He never wanted it to end. And yet...  
  
David sighed, stretching out beneath Kaz, the glorious joy of stretching his muscles mingling with the aftereffects of his recent orgasm beautifully. He felt so comfortable, so at peace, he never wanted to leave this soft bed, the warmth of Kaz on top of him. David's eyes snapped open as he remembered the lube lining his ass crack, and he suddenly shoved his hips in the air.  
  
"Woah, kid, I get that you want to go again but I'm an old man, I-" Kaz started, fingers playing on David's shoulder, a knee on the bed to stabilize himself.  
  
"Kaz- I'm so fucking sorry, I forgot- the lube, I think I got it on the bed. My ass-" David stuttered out, looking panicked. Kaz laughed when he realized what David meant and locked his arm around David's neck, hooked his leg around David's and rolled onto his back, pulling David on top of him. David laughed, an open, low delighted sound that made something inside Kaz warm.  
  
Kaz burrowed his face in his neck and kissed him affectionately, his long hair tickling David's bare skin. "My boy, if your ass print was forever on my sheets, I'd be _honored_."  
  
"But-" David threaded his fingers through Kaz's hair, holding him close. "You were just complaining about the sheets, remember two weeks ago-"  
  
"Last week. And I was just ribbing you, David, I don't mind. All my sheets are stained with sex," Kaz assured him with a wink that was lost against David's skin. David wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Ew," he said simply, still curling around Kaz.  
  
"A sign of a life well-lived," Kaz said mock wisely, nipping at David's neck. David snorted.  
  
Kaz reached over and pulled the sheets over them, covering their entangled naked bodies. David sighed, a light sound, and pulled himself closer to Kaz somehow, knowing that he must be heavy, he must be poking Kaz somewhere uncomfortably, but unable to pull away, not when Kaz was holding onto him so tightly, not when Kaz was so warm.  
  
"I- I think I'm happy, Kaz." David said haltingly, almost shocked. Kaz's face broke into a wide smile, still hidden in a mess of light hair and David's shoulder.  
  
"Well, you're in bed with me, so I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be..." Kaz said smugly, and David snorted, otherwise not moving an Iota. They laid there in peaceful silence for a moment, simply listening, feeling each other's breaths, until Kaz broke the serene quiet.  
  
"I know, kid," he said softly, kissing David's neck before pulling away and resting his head on the pillow, arm still securely wrapped around his middle. "Me, too."  
  
"I'm glad." David said sincerely, resting his open hand against Kaz's chest, feeling coarse hair beneath his palm, shifting his hips against Kaz's, bare skin sliding against bare skin. Kaz swallowed and patted David on the back.  
  
"Hmh, I-" But the rest of Kaz's words were drowned out by the alarm David had set the night before, guitar and woeful lyrics filling the room.

  
_I won't be happy without you around / So all alone I keep the wolves at bay / There is only one thing that I can say /You must explain why this must be / Did you lie when you-_

  
"Uuuugh, shut it _off_ , please," David pleaded, covering his ears. Kaz gave a mock gasp, seemingly horrified.  
  
"Where _is_ your taste, boy?" Kaz said loudly over the alarm that had shattered their peace. David moaned and banged his head against Kaz's chest. A wicked grin overtook Kaz's face and he almost sang along, but there was no reason to subject David to that so early in the day, and he finally took pity on him and shut it off. "The Clash are a gift."  
  
"They certainly clash with my eardrums."  
  
"Such cheek!" Kaz said in false astonishment, but David didn't even crack a smile, faced with the reality of another day. It had been like Kaz and David were happy and alone in their own little private, secure bubble, content in being with each other, but it was like that terrible song had come and rudely burst it, and now David was knocked on his ass and waiting for the trials and tribulations of the day to all come and collectively punch him in the face. On occasion literally.  
  
"Hey, whaddya say to giving an old man a sponge bath?" Kaz murmured into David's sweaty, clumping together in some spots hair. David gave an interested hum and perked up slightly.  
  
"Mm, hell yeah," David said, rubbing his cheek against Kaz's chest. Kaz continued, moving his hand slowly up and down David's back.  
  
"Maybe if you're a good boy and put the coffee on for me, I'll suck you off in the shower," Kaz coaxed him, and David shrugged, as though he weren't exactly opposed to the idea but it was nothing special. Kaz frowned, and then said, "Or maybe I'll let _you_ suck _me_ off."  
  
David raised his head and have Kaz a smile, already getting onto his hands and knees, still poised over him. Knowing he had him now, Kaz stroked up and down David's back, pretending to think of more concerns.  
  
"I'm such an old man, I might need help putting lotion on. Creaky joints and all. You know how it is." Kaz said, schooling his face to be completely serious.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll be your little nursemaid," David said, clambering off of Kaz's bed, standing up and looking around for Kaz's necessary bath products, padding around Kaz's bedroom completely in the nude. Kaz tracked his movements lazily, merely turning his head.  
  
"Mm, gotta get you one of those cute outfits. Those little short skirts? Yes, excellent. Excellent idea you had there." Kaz said, and David rolled his eyes, taking Kaz's amputated joint ointment to the bathroom and coming back out to offer a hand to Kaz to help him out of bed.  
  
"I think they just wear scrubs now," David said, and Kaz tsked.  
  
"Don't ruin the fantasy for me," Kaz said and David grinned as Kaz seized his hand.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." David said, and Kaz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now help me up. I have to piss something fierce." Kaz ordered, and David laughed.  
  
"Hot," David said, heaving Kaz to his foot. David looped his arm around his neck and helped him to the bathroom, pace slow and measured. Starting the day out with languid morning sex with his obscenely attractive mentor and then a shower? Perhaps today wouldn't suck too much ass after all. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I have an excuse;
> 
>  
> 
> http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=460021#cmt460021
> 
> I'm just a simple meme-er.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure; David has no clue what a wet t-shirt contest entails, he just always thought it sounded kinda hot. 
> 
> Anyway, so I don't know about the majority of you, but I can certainly feel things in dreams, i.e. ice is cold, water feels wet, pain is still painful, etc., but there's a lot of unexplained jumps, and my friend told me to go crazier\more ridiculous with the dreams _so I did_. And it was fun.


End file.
